The New Quest
by Pyromon
Summary: Chapter 1: Th Arrival. This starts where Under Presure lets off. The digidestined are in the battle with Metalseadramon, when they get some unexpected visitors, in the form of Jonny Quest, Jesse Bannon, and Jerimia Surd. What will happen to the New Arr
1. The New Quest

Writers Note: This story starts where 'Under Pressure' left off. I will start with the last few shots of the show, were Wargreymon is struggling for life in the jaw of Metalseadramon. I will then go from there. Enjoy!

****

The New Quest

Chapter 1: The Arrival.

"Wargreymon!" Kari shouted, as Metalseadramon emerged from under the water with Wargreymon still in his mouth.

"I can't watch." Tai said, as he closed his eyes to keep from watching his friends struggle.

"I'm tired of playing around with you Wargreymon," Metalseadramon said, "Time to say goodbye." And Metalseadramon tried to close his mouth tighter.

Watching from the shore, Sora turned to Birdramon, her Crest of _Love_ glowing, "Birdramon, he needs help."

"I am on it." Birdramon said, as she to began to glow, "Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!" Garudamon took off to the battle. 

Gatomon watched from on top of Kabuterimon, "I can't just stand here and watch." She said, and then leaped off of the giant bug.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted, as her Crest of _Light_ began to glow.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

Angewomon and Garudamon both flew up to Metalseadramon, who did not even notice them. "Angewomon," Garudamon called out, "Keep him busy, while I fly around and take him by surprise."

"Ok Garudamon, good luck." Angewomon said, as she brought he arm up, and began to form her arrow. "_Celestial Arrow_!" She shouted, as she brought the arrow down, and fired it at Metalseadramon.

The Arrow hit Metalseadramon, but did no real damage. "What was that a misquote bite?" Metalseadramon called out, "Now try this on for size, _River of Power_!" and a beam of energy shot out from his nose, right at Angewomon. But just as he shot it, Garudamon rammed into his back, causing him to shoot the beam into the air, as well as allowing Wargreymon to escape from his jaw.

******

Kabuterimon looked up at the battle, "I have to try and help them." He said, as Kari, Tai, and Izzy got off of him.

"Go for it Kabuterimon." Izzy said, as his Crest of _Knowledge_ began to glow.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!" And he flew off to join the battle, with Zudomon following alone.

Just then, several Divermon jumped up on shore. "Now you won't escape." The lead one said. He then pulled out a harpoon, "_Striking Fishes_!" He shouted, and threw it at Mimi.

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted, as she began to glow, "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon stopped the harpoon. "Now, how about a little _Needle Spray_!" she shouted, as she shot out several needles from her body.

******

The boy sat down on the chair, and placed the device over his ear. He then looked over, and saw that his companion on this trip was also ready. He turned to another boy, who had a turban on, and was sitting behind a control panel. "Ready Hadji." He said, as he sat back in the chair.

"Very well my friend," Hadji said, as he began to type in the activation sequence. "Quest World log on. Subjects Jonny Quest, and Jesse Bannon. Going hot in 3, 2, 1."

******

The needles struck a few of the Divermon, knocking them back into the water. The rest of them scattered all over the place. "That will show them." Tai said, and then turned his attention back to the other battle.  


******

Jonny and Jesse walked in a desert, but yet it was not a dessert, but a virtual representation of a dessert. "Ok," Came Hodji's voice, "As you both know, you can only have a few items to begin with. One is your Hover Pads. The second, is your Laser Swords. Third is your Harpoon Cables. And last is your Energy shields."

"We already know that Hadji." Jesse said, "Just begin the program."

"Very well, but it thought that you might have needed a refresher on the rules and equipment." Hadji said, and suddenly, two metallic boards appeared in front of Jesse and Jonny. They both quickly hopped on them.

"This time, you're going down Jesse." Jonny said, as he activated his board.

"In your dreams Jonny." Jesse said as she activated her own board. In the distance, a pillar appeared, and both of them got ready for Hadji's signal to begin.

"Ok, Ready, set, GO!" Came Hadji's voice, and both Jonny and Jesse took off for the pillar.

******

"_Striking Fish_!" One of the Divermon shouted, and threw a harpoon at the group again.

Garurumon jumped at it, and caught it in his jaw. He then snapped the harpoon in half, and turned to the Divermon that had thrown it. "_Howling Blaster_!" He shouted, as he released a blast of blue energy at the Divermon, hitting the digimon, and throwing it back several feet.

******

Angewomon, Wargreymon, Garudamon, and Megakabuterimon, floated in front of the huge Mega digimon, and faced off with him. Zudomon watched from below, unable to help them much, but ready to do so if they needed it. "We need to try and weaken him." Wargreymon shouted to the others.

"Easier said than done Wargreymon." Angewomon said.

Metalseadramon just stared at them, "If you think that you can beat me with just one Mega digimon, you are in for a big surprise."

"Then lets see what you have tough guy." Garudamon said, "_Wing Blade_!" And with that, a giant fiery bird launched out from her, and went right at Metalseadramon.

******

The Hover Pads flew over the desert terrain. Jonny had taken an early lead, and now looked back to see that Jesse had finally caught up with him. "I'm going to win this time Jess, just like I did the last time."

"Think again Jonny Quest!" Jesse shouted to him.

Both racers could clearly see that they were coming up to the first of many obstacles, a minefield that would react to the slightest noise, and they both also knew that the only way to get through it, was by taking the most direct and dangerous approach, barreling through.

Jonny was almost at the edge of the minefield, and was about to kick in the thrusters that were on his Hover Pad, when the ground started to shake so badly, that it effected the pad. Jonny fell off of it, and hit the ground hard. He looked back, in time to see that Jesse had also fallen off of her pad as well. "Hadji," Jonny said into the air, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Hadji said, in a voice that sounded like he was as confused about it as Jonny was, "but I am attempting to locate the problem right now."

"Don't bother." Came a sinister voice. Just then, the ground split open, and Jeramia Surd came out of it, standing over 20 feet tall. "The cause of it is right here." Surd finished, as Jonny and Jesse both got to their feet, drawing their Laser Swords.

"Your not welcome here Surd!" Jonny shouted. "Hadji, get dad and Race to the Lighthouse."

"I am on it." Hadji said.

Surd looked down at Jonny and Jesse, "Do you think that your fathers will be able to help you?" He said, as he brought his foot up, and slammed it down on the ground, right on top of Jonny.

Jonny ducked and rolled out of the way, just barley dodging out of the way of the giant foot. He then saw his Hover Pad a few feet away, and made a break for it. Meanwhile, Jesse had already gotten back on her Hover Pad, and was now flying right at Surd, with her sword drawn, and her energy shield in front of her. 

Surd watched as Jesse made her approach to him, and then just before she got to him, he swatted her away like a fly. She flew out of control to the ground, but just before she hit, Jonny flew up and caught her. "That was a nice little trick boy, but you will have to do better than that to beat me."

"Don't worry Surd, we will!" Jonny shouted back. He then turned to face Jesse, "We have one shot."

Jesse nodded in understanding, "Our Harpoon Cables." She said.

Jonny nodded to her. "I will distract him, while you try to get back to your pad." Jesse nodded, and jumped off the pad. Jonny then turned the pad to face Surd. "Ok Surd, let's see if you can stop the Quest World champion." Jonny then activated his Energy Shield, and hit the boosters on his pad, causing him to accelerate right at Surd.

Jesse only needed a moment to get her cable ready. She then jumped onto her pad, and activated it. She turned to see how Jonny was doing, and saw that he was making circles around Surd, who in turn was trying to knock him out of the air in the same was the he had knocked her out of the air. Jesse hit her own accelerator, and flew right into the fight.

******

Dr. Benton Quest and Race Bannon both rushed into the Lighthouse. "What's happening Hadji?" Benton asked.

"Surd has hacked his way into the system again, and he is now attacking Jonny and Jesse." Hadji said, as he watched the monitor of the battle.

Benton and Race both stepped up behind Hadji, and watched. They saw Jesse go right at Surd, as full speed. "What is she trying to do?" Benton asked.

"Well, I will be." Race said, and then pointed at the screen, "Do you see what Jesse is carrying Benton?" Race asked.

Benton looked closer at the object that she had in her hand, "It looks like some sort of cable." He said.

"That's right," Race said, "they plan on tripping Surd up with it."

******

Jesse met up with Jonny, after he had completed his tenth lap around Surd. Jesse then through the cable to Jonny, "Here you are Jonny."

"Thanks Jess." Jonny said, as he caught the cable. "Now lets give Surd a little surprise that he won't soon forget." Both teens then activated their pads, as they rocketed right at Surd.

Surd, who was still a little dizzy from trying to catch Jonny as he flew around him, did not even see the two pads until it was to late for him to do anything about it. Jonny and Jesse both flew in on different sides of Surd, and then flew around his legs, pulling the cable tight. Surd, unable to keep his balance, fell down to the dessert floor with a huge thud, and then shrunk back to his normal size.

******

Race was the first to let out a cheer, as Surd hit the ground. "Now that was sweeter than honey fresh from the bee hive." He said, as he patted Benton on the back.

"Indeed that was quite ingenious of them." Benton said, but trailed off as he watched the monitor.

Race looked at the monitor as well, "What in the world is that?" he asked, as he saw what looked like some sort of vortex open up.

"I wish that I knew." Benton said, he then turned to Hadji, "Get them out of there Hadji."

Hadji's fingers worked over the controls, "I have been trying Dr. Quest, but the system is not responding."

******

Jonny was the first to notice the vortex, and Jesse was right behind him. "What is that thing." Jesse asked.

"I don't know Jess, and I don't plan to find out." Jonny then reached up to his head, where the interface device was on his body back in the lab, and tapped it, "Jonny Quest logging off." Nothing happened.

Jesse then tried, "Jesse Bannon, logging off." Again, nothing happened.

Surd laughed, "Obviously, your equipment is malfunctioning. Fortunately, mine is at peek performance. Jeramia Surd, logging off." Nothing happened, "Jeramia Surd, logging off." He said again, this time more firmly, and again, nothing happened.

"Looks like you are in the same boat that we are in Surd." Jonny said, just as a wind began to pick up, sucking anything and everything into the vortex, including Surd, who went into it, cursing both Jonny and Jesse for what they had done to him. But both teens were to preoccupied with the task of trying to keep from being sucked in themselves. But they only made it to their Hover Pads, before the wind caught them, and pulled them into the vortex. It then closed, leaving Quest World empty again.

******

Garudamon's attack hit Metalseadramon, but did no damage. Metalseadramon just laughed at her, "You call that an attack, I have been hit harder by a Flymon." His nose then began to glow, "Now try my attack, _River of Power_!" and a beam of destructive energy shot out at Garudamon. But she dodged the attack with great ease.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon shouted, as she released her glowing arrow at Metalseadramon.

"_Horn Buster_!" Megakabuterimon added in, shooting out a blast of powerful electricity.

Both attacks hit Metalseadramon, but he shrugged them off, "You just don't get it," he said, "you can't stop me." He then set up to use his attack again, when there was a flash of light, so bright, that it blinded him.

Wargreymon quickly saw an opportunity, "Now, attack together, and try to weaken him up enough for me."

"You heard him everyone, _Wing Blade_!" Garudamon shouted.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon added in.

"_Horn Buster_!" Megakabuterimon shouted.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon finished, bringing his hammer down hard into the water. A blast of energy then came out of the water.

All four attacks hit Metalseadramon in the same spot, which began to glow a little from the energy that it had just stopped. "Now, lets put a little spin on this battle," Wargreymon said, "_Mega Claw_!" he shouted, as he began to spin around so fast, that he created a whirlwind, that flew right at Metalseadramon, cutting into his armor like a hot knife through butter.

******

Tai looked up at the sky just after the flash of light that had blinded Metalseadramon, and saw three figures fall into the water. "Oh no." He said. 

Matt looked at Tai, "What is it?" He asked.

"Three people just fell into the water." Tai said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I saw them to." Kari said, supporting what Tai had just said.

"Look!" TK shouted, "There they are."

The entire group looked out to the water, and saw three people thrashing around in the water. They then saw something else swimming up at them. "Are those Divermon again?" Mimi asked.

Tai pulled out his monocular, and looked through it, "No, it's Shellmon again." He then pulled the device down from his eye, "We need to help them."

"Leave that to me." Garurumon said, as he jumped into the water.

******

Jonny was not sure where he was, but he did know that Jesse and Surd were with him, and he also knew that they had landed in water. He looked around, and saw several kids standing on a near by shore, with two creatures. Jesse then screamed, and Jonny turned to see what she was screaming at, and then wish that he had not. Some sort of creature that reminded him of a crustacean, was headed right for them.

He then noticed that Surd was trying to swim away, and though he was a little confused by this, since the man was supposed to be paralyzed, he did not argue with the logic of it, and swam after him, Jesse following closely behind him.

Just then, a wolf type creature slammed into the crustacean creature, knocking it over. But the crustacean quickly recovered, "_Howling Blaster_!" the wolf shouted, as it shot out a blue beam at the crustacean.

"_Water Cannon_!" The crustacean shouted, as it shot out a powerful stream of water at the wolf.

******

Matt watched at Garurumon was hit hard by the blast of water. But before he could say anything, he saw Patamon fly out to help Garurumon. "Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"I hope that Angemon will be able to help Garurumon out." TK said, as he watched his friend and guardian fly off to battle.

******

Jesse and Jonny watched as yet another creature, this time an Angel began to fight the crustacean. The angle drew back his fist, "_Hand of Fate_!" he shouted, as he shot out a beam of energy at the crustacean. The beam hit its mark, and the crustacean turned its attention on the angel. "Garurumon," the angel shouted, "get those people to safety, I will handle Shellmon."

"You got it Angemon." Garurumon said, as he moved to Jonny and Jesse. "Quick, climb on my back." He instructed, and the two teens did as they were told, and he began to swim back to shore.

Shellmon quickly surfaced again, "You have gotten in my way for the last time Angemon, and now you will pay. _Water Cannon_!" Shellmon shouted, shooting out a powerful blast of water at Angemon, hitting him hard, and knocking him under water.

By this time Garurumon had made it back to shore, and had dropped Jonny and Jesse off. "I have to help Angemon." He said, and jumped back into the water. Matt watched as his friend went back out to battle with Shellmon, and suddenly, his Crest of _Friendship_ began to glow. Jonny and Jesse watched, as Garurumon also began to glow, "Garurumon digivolve to…Weregarurumon!"

"Togemon you go to." Mimi said, her Crest of _Sincerity _beginning to glow as well. Jonny turned around to see what was happening, just in time to see the giant cactus begin to glow as well.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

Weregarurumon looked up, and saw Lillymon, "Lillymon, give me a lift." He called out.

Lillymon reached out, and took Weregarurumon's hand, and lifted him up.

"_Mega Claw_!" came a shout from a battle that was taking place in the air. Jonny and Jesse looked up, to see another angle, a giant beetle type creature, a huge bird that looked like it came out of Native American legions, a turtle creature with a huge hammer in it's hand in the water below them, and a giant whirlwind. The whirlwind went right at another creature that looked like a sea serpent covered with some sort of armor, and cut into it. The whirlwind cut into the sea serpents armor, and then came out on the other side, dispersing, and taking the appearance of a giant creature, that neither Jonny nor Jesse could recognize. The serpent then fell into the water, with a huge splash.

Both of them then turned their attention back to the battle that was being played out before them. Lillymon, with Weregarurumon along for the ride, had flown out to where Shellmon and Angemon had fought. "_Garuru Kick_!" Weregarurumon shouted, as he swung his leg around, leaving a blast of energy that streaked toward Shellmon.

As the blast hit Shellmon, Lillymon dropped Weregarurumon into the water, and then she brought both of her hands together, forming a flower. The flower bloomed out, revealing a metal cylinder inside "_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon shouted, as a blast of green energy shot out from the flower, and hit Shellmon. Angemon then blasted out of the water, knocking Shellmon upside-down. 

Shellmon quickly recovered though, and saw that the Turtle creature was headed right for him. He then looked at the other 3 digimon that were around him, "You have beaten me again, but the next time you will not be so lucky." Shellmon then retreated back into his shell, and submerged below the water.

All of the digimon then returned to the shore, and reverted back to their Rookie forms, except for Angewomon, who reverted back to her champion form.

Jonny and Jesse walked up to the digi-destined, and looked at them, "Would somebody please explain to us what is going on here?" Jonny asked.

"As well as who all of you are." Jesse added, and then indicated the digimon, "And who they are."

"It's sort of a long story." Tai said, "But first off, we can at least introduce ourselves, I am Tai Kamiya, and this," He indicated Kari, "is my little sister Kari." He then indicated Matt and TK, "That is Matt Ishida, and his little brother TK." Tai then proceeded to introduce the others, "That is Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Joe Kido." Tai then indicated the digimon with them, "And these guys are our digimon partners, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon."

"Digimon?" Jesse asked.

"It is short for _Digital Monsters_." Izzy said.

"So now that you know who we are, who are you?" Sora asked.

"And how did you get to the Digi-World?" Matt finished.

Jonny was the first to speak up, "Well, I am Jonny Quest, and this," he indicated Jesse, "is Jesse Bannon." Jonny then went on to tell them about their battle with Surd, and how they had been sucked into a vortex of some kind, and when they were thrown out of it, they had found themselves in the middle of the battle with Shellmon. "So, that's our story, what's yours?" Jonny asked.

The kids then went on to explain how they had come to the Digi-World, and how they had each found a digimon that became their partners and protectors. They then went on to tell about how the digimon could digivolve into bigger and/or more powerful digimon. They then told about their adventures against first Devimon, then Etemon, then Myotismon, and finally, their current adventure against the Dark Masters. "So that is our story." Joe said. "Now the question is, are the two of you digi-destined as well?"

"Well," Izzy began, "they do not possess their own Digi-Vices, so I must surmise that they are not like the eight of us."

Just then, some nearby rocks moved over, to reveal a transmitter. A hologram of Gennai then appeared over it. "Greetings, it is about time that you got back."

The kids, their digimon, and Jonny and Jesse both gathered around the image. "Yeah, we're back Gennai," Tai said, "but just how long were we gone?"

"You were gone for about 5 years." Gennai said.

"5 Years!" everyone except for Jonny and Jesse said.

"Are you sure Gennai?" Izzy asked, "How did you figure this out?"

"Yes," Gennai said, answering Izzy's first question, "But this is know time for a math lesson, you have work to do, and new enemies to defeat."

"You mean the Dark Masters." Sora said.

"Exactly, as well as you have to return your two new friends home." Gennai said indicating Jonny and Jesse. "They are not digi-destined like the eight of you, so they do not have digimon to protect them like you do."

"But how do we get home then?" Jonny asked.

"There is only one way for you to get home, and that is the gate in Myotismons old castle." Gennai said. "You do still have the Key Cards that I gave to you?"

Tai looked away from the image, "I am afraid not, we did not have time to get them before we jumped through the portal. The only one that we have is the Agumon one." Tai pulled the card out of his back pocket and held it up.

Gennai looked at the card, "Well, it is a start." He then looked off into space for a moment, "The rest of the cards are being held by several different digimon. Some of them are good, some are evil."

"Then we will have to get the cards from them." Jesse said. "But how do we find them?" She then asked.

"That is simple," Gennai said, as he turned to Izzy, "I have updated the Radar program that I put on Izzy's computer. It should be able to lead you to the digimon that posses the cards."

"Then lets get going." Agumon said.

Gennai looked at the group, "Just be careful, the Dark Masters are still out there, and will not hesitate to destroy all of you. Even you two." He said, indicating Jonny and Jesse

"We will be Gennai." TK said, as Gennai's image disappeared, and the rocks moved back to conceal the transmitter. 

Izzy pulled out his computer, and switched it on. He then brought up the radar program, and he got an signal almost immediately. "Prodigious, I got a lock on one of the cards." He then pointed to the east, "It's that way." 

Tai looked in the direction that Izzy was pointing in, "Then lets get going." Tai said, as the lead the group on to their quest to find the Key Cards.

******

Metalseadramon had just barley gotten to shore. Wargreymon and the other digimon that had battled with him had proven to be more powerful than he had originally thought them to be. But right now he needed to rest, and heal from the battle. But just as he was about to close his eyes to go into a deep sleep, a figure appeared, and walked towards him.

Metalseadramon tried to get back up, preparing himself for a battle, but the figure just walked up to him, and began to laugh. "So my powerful friend, you seem to have been beaten up badly. But no matter, for soon, you will be back up, and I will be just as powerful myself." Metalseadramon tried to say something, but he did not have the strength to do so. Jeramia Surd looked at him, and began to laugh some more.

******

(Narrator) "What evil plan does Jeramia Surd have in store for the digi-destined and their new friends, and will they be able to find the Key Cards, and stop him in time? Find out in the next chapter of The New Quest saga."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2: The Rookies 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rookies

****

The New Quest

Chapter 2: The Rookies

"Hi, this is Agumon. I was in my Wargreymon form, battling with Metalseadramon, with Garudamon, Angewomon, Megakabuterimon, and Zudomon, when suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and three humans fell out of the sky. This distracted Metalseadramon long enough for us to mount an attack on him, and we defeated him. Later we found out that the humans, who's names were Jonny and Jesse, had been in what they called a Virtual Reality game, when they were attacked by a human named Jeramia Surd. After their battle, a vortex of some kind opened, and they were all sucked through. Gennai then contacted us, and we found out that we had to find the Key Cards that we had used to go to the real world when we were searching for Kari. Tai revealed just how good a friend he was, and pulled out my card. We are now searching to the remaining nine cards, so that we can send Jonny and Jesse back home."

******

The group had stopped, and set up camp, and while everyone else was off getting food and firewood, Izzy had been chosen to tell Jonny and Jesse about the digimon. He had his laptop out, and had called up his Digimon Analyzer. "Each of the digimon have, as far as I can tell, seven different levels of evolution." Izzy began. He then pulled out his Digi-Vice, and placed it into a slot at located just over the keyboard. "Each digimon have the same first stage in their evolution, an egg."

"They hatch from eggs?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Izzy responded, as he called up a picture of a small black digimon that looked like it was a cat head with out a body. "After they hatch, they then go onto their next stage, their Baby stage. This is the stage, where digimon are the most vulnerable. This digimon for example, is called Botamon." Izzy then started to type on his computer, and brought up another image, "When Botamon is ready to digivolve, he turns into this digimon," on the computer, an image of a small pinkish ball with eyes, a mouth, and two string type thing coming out of its head appeared. "This is Koromon, Botamon's next stage of evolution, the In-Training stage. It is in this stage, that digimon get their first attack, called _Bubble Blow_."

Izzy's fingers flew over the keyboard, as he brought up another image, this time, Jonny recognized the image, as that of Agumon, Tai's digimon partner. "I take it that we are looking at the evolutionary chat for Agumon." Jonny said.

"Exactly." Izzy said, "Agumon is the only digimon in our group that I know all of the digievolutions for." Izzy paused for a moment, and then continued, "Agumon is in his Rookie stage. I have observed that it is in this stage, that most digimon show what type of attack they will display in their other forms. Agumons attack is called _Pepper Breath_, which is similar to his next form," Izzy then brought up the image of Greymon, "Greymon. This is his Champion form, and his attack is called _Nova Blast_, which is just a more intense version of _Pepper Breath_."

"So what comes after the Champion stage Izzy?" Jesse asked,

Izzy smiled, and then brought up a picture of a digimon that looked similar to Greymon, except that the skull hat that he wore had turned into a metal one, he had a metal chest plate, one of his arms had gone cybernetic, and wings had sprouted out of his back. "This is Metalgreymon," Izzy started, "he is the fully digivolved or Ultimate form of Agumon." Izzy then paused as if to try and find the right words, "In this stage of their evolution, digimon display the ability to use two or more attacks. His primary weapon is called the _Giga Blaster_, which he shoots out two missiles from his chest plate, and the other one, is called the _Mega Claw_, which he uses to shoot out his metal hand."

"I thought that I heard someone use that attack during that battle earlier." Jonny said.

"You might have," Izzy explained, "because he also has that attack in his Mega form."

"Mega Form?" Jesse asked.

"Correct," Izzy said, as he brought up the image of Wargreymon. "This is Wargreymon, Agumons Mega form. He still uses the _Mega Claw _attack, but his main attack is called _Terra Force_. When he uses this attack, he gathers energy from all around him, and focuses it into a powerful ball in the palm of his hands."

"So what about the other digimon in your group, what do they digivolve into?" Jesse asked enthusiastically. 

******

Joe and Gomamon had stopped next to a stream, in order to try and catch some fish to eat. They had a good system going to, Gomamon would scare up the fish, and chase them into a small net that Joe had brought back form the real world. They had caught several fish like this, and had decided that they only needed a few more fish for everyone. Gomamon's head popped up from under the water, "Hey Joe," he shouted, "how many more do you think that we will need?"

Joe looked back at the impressive pile of fish that they had already caught. He figured that they had more than enough for everyone, but also thought that it was better to have to much, than to little, and turned back to Gomamon, "Lets do one more run, and then head back to camp." He shouted. The small marine digimon nodded his head, and dove back under the water.

******

Elecmon was wondering back to what was left of Primary Village. When the Dark Masters took over the Digi-World, the land that Primary Village set on was one of the hardest hit areas. In fact, half of the village was now setting somewhere on Spiral Mountain, along with half of his babies. At times he felt as if he had failed in his duties to raise the baby digimon until they digivolved, and headed of on their own, to seek out the adventure that all digimon search for.

He was now coming up to the stream that he had caught so many fish in at one time. The stream did not have many fish in it now, Metalseadramon had seen to that. He had his henchmen build a dam several miles away, that blocked off most of the fish from coming to this part of the river, which thanks to the dam had turned it into a stream.

Elecmon sighed, as he continued to walk to the village. Then he heard talking from the river, and went to investigate. As he drew closer, he heard the distinct voice of a Gomamon. He then peaked through some bushes that lined the river, and saw what he had been hoping for, ever since the Dark Masters had taken over, one of the digi-destined. But this one was not the one that he had met years ago with Patamon, the one called TK. This one was defiantly bigger than TK was, and he defiantly recognized him as a digi-destined, from when he and several other digimon had seen them off when they left File Island. Joe, he believed the digi-destined name was.

He watched as Joe pulled out a net full of fish from under the water, and then walked to the shore, where he emptied the net out onto a large pile of fish. Gomamon then came out of the water, and walked up to Joe. He then looked at the pile, "So do you think that we have enough Joe?" He asked, in what was undoubtedly a sarcastic voice. 

"Hey," Joe answered, "It is better to have to much, than to little, especially with you guys."

They both then began to gather up the fish. When they had all of the fish that they could carry with them, they headed off. Elecmon walked out from behind the bushes, and up to what was left of the fish that had been caught. 'It is not right for me to take these fish,' Elecmon thought, 'but my babies need them.' He then gathered all of the fish that he could, and headed back to the village.

******

By the time that Izzy had finished explaining to Jonny and Jesse all about the digimon, and their other forms, everyone except for Joe and Gomamon had returned with the food and firewood. With Agumons help, they lit the firewood. Just then, Joe and Gomamon came out from the woods, carrying a large amount of fish. "Think that you have enough Joe?" Tai asked.

"Actually," Joe began, "there is some more by the stream that we caught them in." Joe then dropped the fish on some leaves that Sora and Mimi had gathered, and then turned to Tai and Matt, "I could use some help bringing the rest of it to back, if you two would be so kind."

Tai and Matt looked at each other, and then back at Agumon and Gabumon, "Lets go." Tai said, as he and Matt started off with Joe to get the rest of the fish. Agumon and Gabumon were close behind them.

******

It had only taken them a few minutes for Joe to lead them back to where the fish that he had caught were laying. As they turned the corner, Joe gasped, as he found that all of the fish were now gone. "I don't understand this, we left them right here." Joe said.

"Are you sure Joe?" Agumon asked.

"Yes I am sure!" Joe shouted at Agumon, "I have never been more sure of anything before."

Gabumon turned to Gomamon, "Well Gomamon were they here?"

"They sure were Gabumon." Gomamon said.

Matt looked down at the ground, and saw that they was a trail of moistened dirt going in one direction. "Hey, check this out." He said. Everyone gathered around him, and looked down at the ground. "It looks like Joe's fish were here, but they were dragged off by someone else."

"But who would take all of that fish?" Gomamon asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, will have to wait till morning." Tai said, as he looked up at the sky, "It is starting to get dark, and we should head back to camp."

"But what about the fish?" Joe asked.

"Tai is right Joe." Matt said, "Besides, we have plenty of fish back at camp, as well as nuts and berries that TK and I picked." Reluctantly Joe agreed with this, and they all walked back to the camp.

******

It was later in the evening, and Joe could not sleep. He kept thinking back to earlier that day, and were all that fish had gone to. Matt was right, they did have more than enough fish for everyone, but it still the fact that he did not know what had happened to them that kept him up. He sat up, and grabbed his bag, and headed back to the stream.

"Hey, where do you think that you are going?" Came a voice from behind.

Joe turned around, and saw Jonny was also up, and looking right at him. "I am just going off for a little walk." Joe said, hoping that Jonny could not see through his lie.

Jonny stared at Joe for a moment, and then looked around, "Don't you think that you should take Gomamon with you?" He asked, "Just in case you run into problems."

"There is no need to wake Gomamon Jonny, I will be fine by myself." Joe answered.

Jonny thought for a moment, "Well, then I will join you."

"Really that is not necessary Jonny." Joe said.

"But I insist." Jonny pushed, "Besides, I would like to se a little more of this world."

Reluctantly, Joe agreed to let Jonny come along, and they both headed off to the stream.

******

When they got there, Joe knew that the dampened dirt that Matt had found earlier, would be dried up by now, so he searched for other signs of which way the thief went. Jonny squatted down next to Joe, and looked at the ground. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Just testing my tracking skills." Joe answered him, as he touched the ground with his hand.

"Yeah right Joe." Came a comment from behind him. Joe and Jonny turned around, and saw Gomamon. "You just couldn't wait till morning to find those fish, so you came out here to try and track down whoever took them. Am I right?" The digimon asked.

Joe looked at his digimon, and then at Jonny, "Well, I guess that my secret is out."

"Actually Joe, I had an idea of what you were doing anyway." Jonny said, "Traveling around the world with my dad, has taught me a lot about reading people, and no offence, but you don't seem like the type to come out in the middle of the night just to track down some digimon." Joe lowered his head, and got up to go back to camp. "Hey, where are you going?" Jonny asked.

"Back to camp." Joe said, "You are right Jonny, I am not the type to be traipsing around in the night, searching for somebody that is probably not even her anymore."

Jonny stood up, and placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, "Look Joe, from what I have heard about you, you have a lot more going for yourself than you think that you do." Joe turned to face Jonny.

"After all," Gomamon spoke up, "not just anyone would climb Infinity Mountain like you did, or come up with that plan to beat Lord Bakemon."

Joe looked up, and smiled, "Yeah, your right, I am stronger than I though that I was." Joe walked back over to the spot that the fish were setting at, "Now, there has to be some way to follow the trail."

Jonny stepped up to him, "There is." He said, as he grabbed a small amount of dirt, and began to rub it with his fingers. He then pushed a button on his watch, and a small compartment opened. Placing the dirt sample in the slot, he closed it, and pushed a button on the side of the watch. He then turned to Joe and Gomamon to explain what he was doing, "Fish have a oily substance on them that helps them to move through the water at more easily. Now if I am right, then some of that oil rubbed off on the ground when the fish were dragged away."

"And if there is a residue of that oil, then it will be our trail to whoever took the fish." Gomamon said.

"You got it Gomamon." Jonny said, as his watch started to beep. He looked down at it, and then back up to the others. "And it is positive." He said, as he pushed another button, and a greenish beam came out of the watch, hitting the ground. The ground then turned a pinkish color. "There is our trail." Jonny said, as they headed off.

******

Jesse woke up from a very good dream, to find that Jonny was gone. She got up, and looked around for him, only to find that Joe and Gomamon was also gone. She quickly walked over to Tai, and shook him up. Tai looked up at her through groggy eyes, "Jonny, Joe, and Gomamon are all gone Tai."

Tai sat bolt upright at the mention that Joe was gone, "Oh no, not again." He said with a moan.

******

The trail led the group to a small village, Gomamon immediately recognized where they were, "Hey, this is Primary Village." He said.

"What is Primary Village?" Jonny asked.

"This is a special place, where all of the digimon on File Island start their lives." Gomamon said.

"Isn't this place protected by Elecmon?" Joe asked.

"It sure is Joe." Gomamon said. He noticed that Jonny was about to ask who Elecmon was, "Elecmon is the guardian of Primary Village."

Jonny nodded his understanding, and they proceeded to go though the village. They turned a corner, and found what they had been looking for, the pile of fish that had been stolen. It had several baby digimon around it. Joe walked up tot he pile, and determined that they were eating it. He then turned back to the others, "Do you think that Elecmon took the fish?"

Gomamon became defensive, "Why do you think that Elecmon was the one that took the fish?" 

"Because it is true." Elecmon said, coming up from behind them. "I knew that you would find out who did it eventually, and come looking for me."

Jonny looked at the digimon, "But why did you do it?" He asked.

"Yeah Elecmon why?" Gomamon asked again.

"Because my babies love to eat fish, and ever since Metalseadramon's henchmen built a dam upstream of the spot where you were fishing, I have not been able to catch all that much." Elecmon hung his head in shame, "I knew that it was wrong to take the fish, but my babies have been so hungry lately, that I just did it with out thinking of the consequences."

Gomamon walked up to Elecmon, and placed one of his flippers on his shoulder, "It is ok Elecmon, but you should have come to us first."

"That's right," Joe said, "we can help you get the dam down."

"You would do that even after I stole from you guy?" Elecmon asked.

Jonny stepped forward, "Just lead the way Elecmon."

******

"I should have known that Joe would do something like this." Tai said, "He thinks that he is the most responsible one of the group.

Jesse looked at Tai, "Well, I am sure that Joe is not acting on his own. Jonny probably had something to do with this as well."

Agumon stopped before them, "I smell something Tai." He said, as he took another sniff at the air, "It is defiantly Gomamon."

"And where Gomamon is, Joe is not all that far behind." Tai said, as he and Jesse took off after Agumon.

******

All four of them peaked over the a rock, and looked at the dam. They saw a few digimon standing on top of the dam, and several more at the bottom. "Who are those digimon?" Jonny asked, as they all ducked back out of sight.

"Those are Rangermon," Elecmon said, "they are Metalseadramon's elite digimon fighting force."

"They don't look all that bad." Jonny said.

Elecmon looked back at him, "I can assure you that they are tougher than they look." Elecmon paused for a moment, "I have heard that even though they are only in their Rookie forms, just a few of them brought down several fully evolved digimon."

"You're kidding." Joe said.

"If only I were." Elecmon said. "Nobody even knows what their attack is."

"Well, we are about to find out." Gomamon said. "I just hope that I am powerful enough to take them by myself."

"Well," Jonny said, "Luckily for you, I have a plan."

******

One of the Rangermon stood a the top of the dam, and looked over the landscape all around him. Even though this job was as boring as they came, at least the view was a good one. "_Super Thunder Strike_!" came a shout from off to the side, and a blast of electricity hit him, sending him over the side of the dam into the water that it was holding back.

"_Marching Fishes_!" Gomamon shouted. Several fish popped out of the trapped water, and started to attack the Rangermon, as well as push against the frame of the dam.

"We are under attack." One of the Rangermon said, as Gomamon jumped out of the water, onto some nearby rocks. "There is one of them now!" The Rangermon shouted, and several of them charged after Gomamon.

"Gomamon, now!" Jonny shouted, noticing the charging Rangermon.

Gomamon nodded, and then began to glow, "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

The Rangermon stopped when they saw Ikkakumon standing before them. "_Harpoon Torpedo_!" Ikkakumon shouted, as his horn shot out. It split in mid air, and fell down on the Rangermon. The missile hit near to them, and exploded.

"You think that that scares us?" One of the Rangermon asked.

"Yeah, we eat punks like you for breakfast Ikkakumon." Another one said.

"_Fire Ray_!" They all shouted together, and a red beam jumped out at Ikkakumon, hitting him hard enough to knock him into the water.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe shouted

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Came a shout from behind, and suddenly, Greymon stood on top of the dam. "_Nova Blast_!" He shouted, as he released a large fireball at the Rangermon.

Tai and Jesse ran up to Joe, who by this time was joined by both Jonny and Elecmon. "Are you guys ok?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Jonny said, "we are fine." He then looked at the water where Ikkakumon had fallen in at, "But what about Ikkakumon?"

The group looked back at the water, and almost as if on cue, Ikkakumon emerged from the water, and swam up to the shore. "Now I know why those guys are Metalseadramon's elite fighters." He said.

"No time for that now Ikkakumon." Tai said, "We need for you to send a signal to the everyone else back at camp."

"No problem Tai." Ikkakumon said, as he swung around, and pointed his horn to the sky, "_Harpoon Torpedo_!" He shouted, and several horns leapt off of his head, and headed skyward. They all exploded together making a brilliant display. "If that does not get their attention, I don't know what will." Ikkakumon said.

******

Looking through her brothers monocular, Kari was the first to see the blasts. "Matt," she shouted, "look!"

Matt and the others looked up at the sky, and saw the missiles detonate. "That's the signal." Matt said, and turned back to the others. "Ok, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon digivolve, and get ready to go." The 3 digimon nodded.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

The six kids and 3 digimon quickly ran to the digimon that would carry them. Sora, Mimi, and Palmon, to Birdramon, Matt, Izzy, and Gabumon to Kabuterimon, and TK, Kari, and Gatomon to Angemon. Once everyone was ready, the 3 digimon took to the air.

******

"_Fire Ray_!" One of the Rangermon shouted, as he attacked Greymon. Greymon stumbled a little under the fire, but quickly recovered. "Have you had enough Greymon." The Rangermon asked.

"Actually, I haven't." Greymon said.

"Especially since I have rejoined the battle." Ikkakumon said, walking up behind Greymon.

"Even both of you together won't defeat us." One of the Rangermon said.

"We will see about that." Tai shouted, as his Crest of _Courage_ began to glow, Greymon digivolve!"

"Greymon digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

"One Ultimate digimon, we are so scared." A Rangermon said.

"Then how about 2 Ultimate digimon." Joe shouted, as his Crest of _Reliability_ began to glow as well.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

Metalgreymon turned to the Rangermon, "_Giga Blaster_!" he shouted. The plate on his chest opened up, and 2 missiles shot out.

******

TK watched as Angemon carried Kari, Gatomon, and himself to the battle. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion up ahead, "What was that?" TK asked.

Kari pulled out the monocular, and looked in the area of the blast, and then saw Metalgreymon's claw come up over the treetops, and then back down. "It's Tai and Metalgreymon." Kari said.

"It looks as if they got themselves into trouble again." Angemon said. "Gatomon, you had better digivolve, we may need Angewomon for this one."

Gatomon nodded, and then jumped out of Angemons arm, "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!" and Angewomon soon floated up next to Angemon. "Kari jump on." She said. Kari moved onto Angemons back, and then jumped off, into Angewomons arms. TK also moved onto Angemons back, and the two angels accelerated to the battle.

******

Matt watched as Angemon and Angewomon flew faster to the area where he had just seen something metallic emerge from. "Kabuterimon get the lead out, so that we can catch up with them." Matt shouted.

"I will try Matt, but Angemon and Angewomon both have less to carry that I do." Kabuterimon said.

******

"_Mega Claw_!" Metalgreymon shouted, as his metal claw shot out at the Rangermon.

"_Fire Ray_!" several of the digimon shouted. The beams hit the metal claw, forcing it to go skyward. The Rangermon then turned the beam onto Metalgreymon, and blasted him, sending him flying back into some trees. "You will not destroy this dam digi-destined." The lead Rangermon shouted.

"That's what you think." Jonny shouted.

"And you think that you are going to stop me human?" The Rangermon asked in an amused voice.

"No," Jonny said, pointing up in the sky, "I don't think that I can, but I bet that they will." 

The Rangermon looked up, in time to see two angels coming out of the sky, and landing next to Tai, Jesse, Joe, and Elecmon. Two more humans jumped off of the angels, and they both flew back up into the air. 

"Go get them Angemon!" One of the humans shouted.

"Teach them a lesson Angewomon!" the other one shouted.

Angemon looked down at the Rangermon. "I am offering you this one chance to surrender Rangermon, or else you will have to fight both of us." He said, as Zudomon and Metalgreymon stepped up under them.

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with." The lead Rangermon said, "Take them boys."

The Rangermon began to advance on the 4 digimon, when suddenly Birdramon and Kabuterimon came up behind them. Palmon jumped off of Birdramon, and began to glow. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" The giant cactus landed next to Metalgreymon.

Gabumon began to jump off of Kabuterimon to join the other digimon, when Matt placed a hand on his back. "Not you Gabumon, we need you ready to go to Mega if they can't stop those digimon." Gabumon nodded, as both Birdramon and Kabuterimon landed next to the other digi-destined, and they all jumped off.

The 7 digimon faced off against the group of Rangermon. Finally, the lead Rangermon gave the others the order to attack. The digimon all lined up, "_Fire Ray_!" They all shouted in unison, as red beams shot out at Metalgreymon, Angemon, Angewomon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Zudomon, and Togemon, hitting them all hard.

Gabumon looked back at Matt, "Now Matt?" He asked.

"Now Gabumon." Matt said, as his Digi-Vice went off.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

Metalgarurumon flew up high over the Rangermon, and then dove back down. The Rangermon, who were not as sure of their ability to defeat a Mega digimon as opposed to an Ultimate and Champion digimon, scattered all over the place. "Stand and fight you cowards!" The lead Rangermon shouted to his troops, but to no avail. He then turned around just in time to see Metalgarurumon dive at him as well, swooping up ad the last second and then landing only a few feet away from him. The Rangermon made a gulping sound, and then turned to run away as well.

After the Rangermon had all fled, Metalgarurumon turned to the others, "Now, let's destroy this dam." Everyone agreed with him, and turned to the dam.

"_Metal Wolf Claw_!" Metalgarurumon shouted.

"_Giga Blaster_!" Metalgreymon followed.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon joined in.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon added.

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon put in.

"_Meteor Wing_!" Birdramon followed, shooting out several balls of fire from her wings.

"_Electro Shocker_!" Kabuterimon added, shooting out a massive ball of electricity.

"Here's my _Needle Spray_!" Togemon finished.

All eight attacks hit the dam, and it exploded releasing the water that it had trapped behind it. The digi-destined, Jonny, Jesse, and Elecmon all let out a cheer, as all of the digimon reverted back to their less powerful forms.

Elecmon stood up straight, "Thank you, is there any way that I can repay you?"

"That is not necessary Elecmon," Tai said, but then thought for a moment, "not unless you know where we can find nine digimon cards that look somewhat like this one." Tai pulled out the card that had Agumon on it, and showed it to Elecmon.

Elecmon looked at the card, and a smile appeared on his face, "As a matter of fact, I think that I have some cards that look just like that one." He took another look at the card, "Only they have a picture of me, Gomamon, and a Gazimon on them, but they are all back at the village."

Everyone smiled, "That's great Elecmon, lets get them then." Jonny said, as they all headed back to the Primary Village.

******

Metalseadramon finally woke up, and looked around. He remembered crawling into this cave after his battle with the digi-destined, but everything else was a blur. That is, until he saw the human that sat next to a fire that he had built off to the side. "Who are you?" The digimon asked.

"I am Jeramia Surd, and if it was not for me, you would not be here right now." Surd said, in a smug voice.

"What is it that you want then?" Metalseadramon asked. "My gratitude?"

"Hardly." Surd said, "But I do require a laboratory, that will let me put into action a plan that I have come up with that will let us destroy our mutual enemies."

"Ok, you have me interested." Metalseadramon said, "But you will have to tell your plan to Piedmon, and he will decide if you will receive any help from the Dark Masters."

"Agreed." Surd said, as he put out the fire, and climbed onto Metalseadramon's back. The giant digimon then took off, for Spiral Mountain.

******

It had not taken them long to get to Primary Village, and Elecmon had quickly gone off to get the three cards that he had in his possession. TK and Patamon had run off to see the baby digimon, "Hey Patamon, isn't it great to be back in the village again?"

The small digimon looked at TK, and smiled, "Yeah it sure it TK." They then saw Elecmon walking to the others, with the cards in one of his hands.

He walked up to Tai, and handed the cards to him. "Here you are, I hope that they are put to good use in your hands."

"You had better believe that they will." Tai said, as he pulled out the card that he had, and added it to the other three.

"Well, we now have all of the Rookie cards," Matt said, "now all that we have to do is find the Champion and the Ultimate cards, and we can send Jonny and Jesse home."

"Then let's get going." Tai announced, and turned back to Elecmon, "Do you know of any other cards that may be in this area Elecmon?"

Elecmon took a moment to think the question over, "I have heard that Unimon had found some similar cards a while back."

Izzy thought for a moment, "Unimon might have the Champion cards then."

"Then that's who we will try to find next." Jesse said.

The group then, after saying goodbye to Elecmon and all of the baby digimon headed off to find Unimon, and the Key Cards that he carried. As they walked, Jesse turned to Jonny, "I just thought of something Jonny."

"What is that Jess?" Jonny asked.

"What ever happened to Surd?"

Jonny thought for a moment, "I don't now Jess, but I have a feeling that we will soon find out." And they continued walking with their new friends in search of the Key Cards.

******

(Narrator) Now that they have 4 of the 9 Key Cards that they need to open the dimensional door, they are closer to sending Jonny and Jesse back to their home. But the two visitors are uneasy about the disappearance of Jeramia Surd. But what evil plan does Surd have in store for the two teens and the digi-destined? Find out in the next chapter of _The New Quest_ saga."

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: The Champions


	3. Chapter 3: The Champions

****

The New Quest

Chapter 3: The Champions 

"Hey, this is Jonny Quest. We had all stopped to set up camp, and while everyone else went off to gather supplies, Izzy and Tentomon were elected to tell Jesse and me about the digimon. In order to best explain the digivolving, Izzy went through Agumons seven different forms. Meanwhile, Joe and Gomamon were off fishing, and had caught more than enough to feed all of us. After returning, and enlisting Tai and Matt's help to bring the fish that he could not carry back, they discovered that the pile had been stolen. Joe would not leave one enough alone, and luckily, when he headed out to track it down, he ran into me, and we both went together. After we returned to were they had been fishing earlier that day, were we met up with Gomamon, who had followed us there, and eventually tracked down the fish to what was left of Primary Village, which, is where I learned was the place where all baby digimon start their lives. It was there that we met the culprit, Elecmon. He told us about how Metalseadramon's henchmen, known as Rangermon, had blocked off the river were he had caught all of his fish in with a dam. We agreed to help him out. Meanwhile, Jesse and Tai had figured out that we had gone off, and had headed out after us.

"When we got to the dam, Elecmon and Gomamon put up a good fight. But eventually, Gomamon had to digivolve to Ikkakumon, which was still not enough power to defeat the Rangermon, who we had learned were able to take out even fully evolved digimon. Greymon then showed up, with Tai and Jesse, and they sent a signal to the rest of the digi-destined, using one of Ikkakumon's _Harpoon Torpedoes_. Both he and Greymon then digivolved to Zudomon and Metalgreymon. When the rest of the group got there, Gabumon warp digivolved to Metalgarurumon, and the Rangermon ran for their lives. The digimon then combined all of their attacks together, and destroyed the dam. Elecmon then revealed that he had three of the Key Cards that we needed to send Jesse and me back home, and told us that a digimon that was called Unimon might have the cards that bore the images of Champion digimon on them."

******

Jeramia Surd walked through the dank passages of the castle on top of Spiral Mountain, following closely behind Metalseadramon. Eventually, they came into a large room, where three other digimon sat, waiting for their comrade to return. "So I take it that you did not succeed in your mission to destroy the digi-destined." The one that looked more like he was a court jester said.

"Don't get on my case Piedmon," Metalseadramon warned, "I underestimated the power that those digimon of theirs had. But it will not happen again."

Puppetmon floated down, and looked at Surd, with amusement in his eyes, "You may have failed Metalseadramon, but at least you brought a new toy for us to play with."

"I am not a toy," Surd said with anger in his voice, "I am Jeramia surd, and if it were not for me, your friend here would not be here anymore."

Piedmon looked Surd over, and then smiled, "Then what is it that you want?"

Surd looked at the digimon, and smiled. "I want to help you to destroy your enemies."

"And how are you going to do that one toy?" Puppetmon asked, as he retook his place next to Piedmon.

Surd looked at the Dark Masters, and began to outline the plan that he had come up with while caring for Metalseadramon. When he was finished, he watched as Piedmon considered for a moment the plan. "And you are certain that this plan of yours will work?"

"In any plan, there are a million unknowns that we must attribute to. And besides," Surd continued, "only fools bet on certainties."

Piedmon took this into consideration, and then threw his arms out wide, "Then you have our many resources at you disposal." At this, Surd let out an evil smile.

******

"So," Jonny asked, "what does this Unimon look like?"

Of the 8 digi-destined, only Tai, Sora, and Joe had ever met Unimon in person. Joe was the first to speak up. "Unimon is a huge unicorn type digimon, with what looks like a Virtual Reality mask over his head."

"Yeah," Sora said, "but the last time we saw him, he was being controlled by a black gear."

"Black Gear?" Jesse asked.

Izzy was the first to speak up this time, "The black gears were used by Devimon to turn good digimon to bad ones."

"But thankfully we have not seen any more of them since we defeated Devimon." Palmon added.

"But they are still around." Came a voice from behind them. "Evil like that can never be truly destroyed."

Everyone turned around to see who had just spoke, and all together, they all shouted, "Leomon!" The entire group, except for Jonny and Jesse, who did not know who this digimon was, and Kari and Gatomon, who knew who he was, but only by the stories they had heard about him, run up to him, and surrounded the large digimon.

"It is good to see all of you to." Leomon said, "But we have more important things to deal with first."

"We are ready to fight with you again Leomon." Agumon said.

"Just tell us were and how, and we will do our part." Tai added.

Leomon did not say anything, but instead let out a huge smile, and walked up to Kari and Gatomon. "So you are the eighth child." Leomon said to Kari. Kari looked up at the digimon, and nodded. Leomon then looked down at Gatomon, "And you are her digimon partner."

"Yes sir." Gatomon said, feeling a little on the small side, because of the size difference between the two of them.

Leomon just smiled at both of them, "Then it is a pleasure to meet both of you both." Leomon then looked at the two humans that were standing off to the side, watching him, in utter interest. "And who might you two be?" Leomon asked, as he walked up to them.

Jonny swallowed, "I am Jonny Quest, and this is my friend Jesse Bannon."

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you." Leomon then turned to the rest of the group, "I have a camp that is not to far from here. You are all welcome to rest there."

******

Piedmon walked into the lab that the human Jeramia Surd had confiscated for his plan, and stared at the human as he was bent over a counter, looking at something. Puppetmon followed him in, and plopped himself on the counter next to were Surd was working. With a bit of annoyance in his eyes, Surd looked up at the digimon, "Do you mind getting off. You are disrupting my work."

Puppetmon stared at the human, and then laughed, "And are you going to make me Toy?"

Surd was about to say something, when Piedmon spoke up, "I believe that we have something that may be of use to you."

"Very well." Surd said, as he stepped away from the counter, and followed the 2 digimon back to what he had interpreted as their throne room.

Piedmon took a seat on a bench, with Puppetmon sitting down next to him. Metalseadramon floated behind them, and the robotic Machindramon was off to the side of them. A digimon walked up, and bowed to the assembled group, "My lords, I bring you a report from the field."

"Speak now Rangermon." Metalseadramon bellowed.

A bit shaky, the Rangermon told the Dark Masters about how they had let the dam near Primary Village be destroyed by the digi-destined, and their digimon partners. As the Masters considered what action they should take against the digi-destined, Surd walked up to the Rangermon, "Was there anyone else with these digi-destined?"

"No," the Rangermon replied, "Just the 10 humans, and 8 digimon."

Piedmon heard the reply, "But there are only 8 digi-destined, and 8 digimon. Where did the other 2 come from?"

"The same place that I came from Piedmon." Surd replied. "So those brats are working with the digi-destined." Surd then turned back to the Rangermon, "Is there anything else that we should know about?"

The Rangermon began to think about it, as the Dark Masters turned their complete attention to him, "I don't think so, unless you call looking for cards with the images of digimon on them something that you should know about."

"Digimon cards you say," Piedmon repeated, "what would they be needing those type of cards for?" Piedmon thought for a moment, and then it hit him, "Of course." He shouted.

"Of course what?" Metalseadramon asked.

"Those cards that the digi-destined are after, are the Key Cards that they used to open the gate that Myotismon used to go to their world. But why would they be hunting the cards down now?"

"Maybe they think that we are to much for them, and they decided to return home." Puppetmon answered.

"Or," Surd spoke up, "they are searching for the cards to open the gate to return their new friends home."

"Then in that case, we have no time to loose," Piedmon said, as he sat back down on the bench, "Surd return to the lab, and get back to work. I have a feeling that our enemies will soon be headed back to what is left of Myotismons castle, and we must be ready for them."

******

Leomon's camp was set up next to a lake. In fact, Izzy was the first to realize that this was the same lake that they met the original Seadramon in. When he expressed his concern about this to the others, Leomon just told them, that Seadramon had not been seen in a long time, so the lake was safe now. As everyone gathered supplies, they told Leomon about how they were on a quest to find the Key Cards that would open the gate in Myotismons castle. They then showed him the four cards that they had already collected of, Gomamon, Agumon, Gazimon, and Elecmon. 

Later, after they had gotten back, and had dinner started, Tai remembered the question that everyone had wanted to know the answer to, "So Leomon, how did the Dark Masters take over the Digi-World?"

Leomon looked up at the sky that was growing steadily darker, and took in a deep breath. "After all of you had left the Island, things started to return to normal. Eventually, we learned of Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, and Birdramon digivolving into Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Megakabuterimon, and Garudamon. We also learned about you defeating Etemon, and then finally, your journey to find the eighth child. It was shortly after you left the Digital World, that we noticed that things were beginning to change. They were small at first, but they steadily became more noticeable. It was not till about a year after you had left, that Spiral Mountain began to form, changing the Digi-World as it grew. Eventually, the oceans began to disappear, and then the forests, and finally the ground itself, all relocating to the Mountain."

"That would explain the different shades of color on Spiral Mountain." Izzy said, "Each of the colors are representing a different aspect of the Digi-World." Izzy paused for a moment, and stared up at the towering peak, "The Green is for the Forests, which I bet Puppetmon controls. The Blue is for the Oceans, which Metalseadramon more than likely controls. And finally, the brownish color represents the earth, or more precisely, the mineral resources of the Digital World, which I would bet my laptop, Machindramon controls."

"Then what does Piedmon control?" Matt asked.

"He is the master of the Dark Masters." Leomon said, "Piedmon is the most powerful of them all, and therefore proclaimed himself the leader of the group. None of the others dare to oppose his power."

"Leomon, do you think that Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon will be able to defeat him?" Tai asked.

"I do." Leomon said, "That first battle with Piedmon was a learning experience for not only them, but you as well. You now know that the Dark Masters are not going to be easy to defeat, and that you must grow in order to defeat them."

"Was that what Piximon meant when he rescued us?" Sora asked.

"That you must discover on your own." Leomon said. He then looked up at the sky, and found that it had gotten dark, "Now, it is best that you all head off to bed. In the morning, I will help you to find Unimon, so that you can get the Key Cards that he has with him."

******

Later that night, Jonny woke up, and found Jesse sitting by the water, staring out. He walked down to her, and sat down. "What is it Jess?" He asked.

Jesse looked up at him, and shrugged, "I was just thinking about Surd. We have not seen hide nor hair of him since we first came to this world."

Jonny looked out at the lake, "I know, I was thinking that myself."

"Do you think that he could be up to his old tricks again?" Jesse asked.

"I hope not." Jonny said, "But we also have to think about the fact that he could have joined up with the Dark Masters somehow."

Jesse shivered at that thought. "I hope that he didn't, because the digi-destined, as well as the two of us will be in big trouble if he had."

******

Piedmon looked at though his telescope, and smiled. "Metalseadramon!" he shouted.

The serpent digimon popped out of a large tank of water, and flew up to Piedmon. "What is it Piedmon?"

"The digi-destined are camping out near a lake right now. I suggest that you go and finish what you began earlier."

Metalseadramon let out a smile, "It would be a pleasure to finish off those digi-destined once and for all." He then headed off to complete his task.

As Metalseadramon left, Puppetmon floated down next to Piedmon, "Do you think that he will succeed this time?"

"He failed once to destroy the digi-destined, and I will bet that he will fail again." Piedmon said, and then looked at Puppetmon, "When he does fail, you will fight the digi-destined next."

This new brought a smile to Puppetmon's face, "It would be a pleasure."

******

It was morning, and the digi-destined had just finished breakfast, and were now breaking camp, when suddenly, the ground began to rumble under them. "What is going on here?" Jesse asked nobody in particular, just as Metalseadramon popped out from under the ground.

"Now it is time for us to finish what we began digi-destined." The large digimon shouted.

Tai looked up at the digimon as he flew over top of them, "Man, he is harder to defeat for good than the cockroaches at grandmas old place." Both Tai and Matt turned to their digimon, "Ok you two, time to get rid of him for good."

"Digivolve!" Matt added.

"You heard them." Agumon said, "Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Right!" Gabumon said, "Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

The 2 Mega digimon flew up at Metalseadramon, "So you think that I will go down easily, well, forget it, _River of Power_!" the digimon shouted.

"_Arial Attack_!" came a shout from above Metalseadramon, suddenly, a ball of energy came out of nowhere, hitting the digimon in the back, causing him to fire the blast off to the side. Unimon then flew past Metalseadramon like a bullet, and floated next to Wargreymon. "I saw Metalseadramon break through the ground, figured that I might be able to help you out."

Wargreymon looked at the Champion digimon, "Thanks for the help, but you had better let us handle it from here Unimon." The digimon nodded, but before he could fly out of the way, he was hit by a blast from Metalseadramon.

"That will teach you to interfere with my battles Unimon." Metalseadramon shouted, as Unimon fell to the ground, and hit it hard.

"That was our friend that you just blasted Rust Bucket." Metalgarurumon shouted, as various parts of his metal body opened up, and reviled the arsenal that he had stored inside of his body, "Now, _Metal Wolf Claw_!" and several missiles shot out, and made a b-line right for Metalseadramon.

The missiles all struck their target, and froze the digimon. Wargreymon flew up to Metalseadramon, and through both arms into the air, "Now, lets finish this guy for good, _Terra Force_!" and a huge ball of energy formed over his head, and Wargreymon threw it at Metalseadramon. The ball hit the digimon, and it shattered him into several pieces, which fell into the lake and disappeared. The 2 Mega digimon then flew down to the ground, where they reverted back to Tsunomon and Koromon, and they both bounced over to where Unimon was laying on the ground.

"Are you going to be ok Unimon?" Kari asked.

"No, I am afraid that I will soon be joining Piximon, Chumon, and all the others that have fallen fighting the Dark Masters." Unimon answered in an almost pained voice. "But before I go, I have something that I was going to give to you, in the bag at my side."

Izzy reached into the bag, and pulled out three cards, each barring a picture of a different digimon on them. "The Champion key cards." Izzy proclaimed, "But how did you know that we needed them?"

Unimon looked up at Izzy and the others, "I ran into Elecmon yesterday, and he told me that you were searching for the three cards that I had in my possession. I then headed off to find you immediately." Unimon paused for a moment, "It is the least that I could do after you saved me from that gear." The digimon appeared to be ready to say something else, but before he could get it out, his head lowered, and the slight on the visor that he wore disappeared, and he vanished from sight.

As the tears began to flow, Leomon stepped up to where Unimon had just laid, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one." Leomon then bowed his head, "Your sacrifice will be remembered Unimon."

******

Piedmon watched as Metalseadramon was destroyed, and the digi-destined received the Key Cards from Unimon before he too was deleted. He turned to Puppetmon, "Now it is your turn Puppetmon."

"Oh boy," Puppetmon shouted, "now I get to play war with those digi-destined. Only in this game of war, they will really be destroyed." Puppetmon then ran off to begin his plotting.

Piedmon floated down to the floor, just as Surd walked through the door, followed by another human. "So, I see that you succeeded in at least a part of your plan."

"Yes," Surd replied, "It is not perfect, but it is only the prototype. The real ones will be even more powerful than the originals."

"Excellent, how long till you can have them ready to go?" Piedmon asked.

"Not very long, isn't that right my creation?"

"You had better believe it my Master." The human said, as the light hit something on its head that reflected it out.

******

Matt held the cards that bore the images of Unimon, Drimogemon, and Kuwagamon on them, and then handed them back to Joe, who in turn added them to the four cards that they had already collected, and placed them in his bag. "So where do we go from here?" Jonny asked.

Izzy was the first to speak up, "I believe that the last three cards that we need to find are in the possession of either Andromon, Digitamamon, or Shogungekomon."

"Why do you say that Izzy?" Jesse asked.

"Because those are the digimon that are on the last three cards." Izzy informed her.

"Then the best bet is to find Andromon." Leomon said, "All of the other cards that you have found were with good digimon, and it might be the same this time around."

"Then lets go." Tai shouted, and everyone let out a shout, and they headed off to find Andromon and hopefully the last three Key Cards.

******

(Narrator) With Leomon helping them, and Metalseadramon out of the way, will the digi-destined find the last three key cards and return Jonny and Jesse back home. And what evil plan does Puppetmon and Jeramia Surd have in store for our hero's? Find out the answer to this and many other questions in the next chapter of The New Quest."

To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Puppetmon Strikes.


	4. Chapter 4: War of the Greymons

****

The New Quest

Chapter 4: War of the Greymon's

"Greetings, this is Tsunomon. We were continuing our search for the Key Cards to return Jonny and Jesse back home, when the subject came up about the back gears. During our discussion, Leomon showed up, and we went with him back to his camp. Once there, he told us about how the Dark Masters took over, and Izzy came up with a theory that each of the three colors that make up Spiral Mountain, represents what domains Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machindramon control. We also learned that Piedmon was the most powerful of the four Masters, which would explain how he defeated Wargreymon and me so easily in our first encounter with him. The next morning, as we were getting ready to leave, Metalseadramon appeared, to finish what he and Wargreymon began. Both Agumon and I warped to our Mega forms, in order to battle him. Just as he was about ready to blast us, he was hit by a blast from Unimon, who had heard about our search for the cards, and came to offer the ones that he had found to us. Metalseadramon blasted him hard, and that was when Wargreymon and I combined our powers, and defeated him once and for all. Unimon was able to give us the Champion Key Cards before he was deleted, and we are now searching for Andromon, hoping that he has the last three cards."

******

The missiles flew in right at Metalseadramon, and struck him, freezing him solid. Then a giant ball of energy flew at him, and his body was shattered into a thousand pieces. Both Mega digimon then landed, and reverted back to their less powerful In-Training forms. Puppetmon hit the rewind button on his remote control, and watched it again. "What do you hope to accomplish by watching the fall of Metalseadramon over and over again Lord Puppetmon?" The bird type digimon asked from behind.

The Mega digimon did not even bother to look back at the bird, "I hope to find a weakness in the digi-destined that I can exploit Kiwimon." The sequence played though again, and finally, the digimon dropped the remote onto the floor, and flopped down into a chair that was off to the side. "But that battle tape is of no help to me, not to mention it is really boring to watch over and over again."

Kiwimon walked up to Puppetmon, and looked at him, "May I make a suggestion sir?"

"Go ahead, and suggest away." Puppetmon said.

Kiwimon cleared his voice, "I heard that a while back, while the digi-destined were searching for those crests that they wear around their neck, they encountered a digimon that was so fierce that not even three of their digimon in Champion form could stop it."

"Really," Puppetmon said his curiosity now peaked, "tell me more about this digimon that they went up against."

******

"So Andromon is no longer in that factory that we first found him in?" Tai asked, as he closely followed behind Leomon.

Leomon did not look down at Tai, but spoke anyway, "The factory was destroyed when the Dark Masters began to warp the Digital World. Andromon barely made it out at all."

By this time, Jonny had caught up with them, "Then how do you know where to find him at, and most importantly, are you sure that he has the last three Key Cards?"

Leomon looked down at that teenager, "I heard that he was spending most of his days working at a restaurant that has become quite popular on this part of Spiral Mountain." Leomon paused for a moment, "And as for whether he has the cards or not, we will just have to see."

They continued walking until they came up to a small building that looked like it was going under an extensive renovation. Joe immediately gasped in horror. When everyone looked back at him, they saw that most of the color had drained from his face, "What is it Joe?" Jesse asked.

Joe pointed at the building, "That place." He said. 

Tai took a good hard look at the place, and realized that it did look familiar. He looked at his friends, and Matt, Sora, and TK were also staring at it, as were their digimon. Then it hit Tai like a freight train, Digitamamons restaurant. "I never thought that we would end up here again." Matt said.

"What is this place?" Jonny asked just a little confused.

Sora was the first to speak up, "Joe, Matt, Gomamon, and Gabumon were forced to work in this place for a long time."

"And," Matt began, "we finally found out that it was all a trick to keep our crests from working." Pausing for a moment, Matt considered what words he would use to describe what had happened here so long ago. He then went into the story about how he and Gabumon had found Joe and Gomamon working in the restaurant for Veggiemon and Digitamamon, who were really working for Demidevimon. He then told them how after Tai, TK, Patamon, and Agumon showed up, they had learned of the trick. Finally, he told them about how Garurumon had digivolved to Weregarurumon for the first time here.

"Sounds like a lot of good memories as well as bad ones." Jesse said.

"Mostly bad ones though." Joe put in. Swallowing really hard, Joe took a step, and then pulled back, "I think that me and Gomamon will stay out here, in case one of the remaining Dark Masters show up or something."

Tai and Sora looked at each other, and then at Joe, and walked up to him. They each took an arm, and pulled him with them. "It's time that you faced your fears Joe." Tai said.

"But I don't have to." Joe said, "I have the Crest of _Reliability_, not the Crest of _Courage_."

Despite his protests, Joe was brought into the building with the others, and they all took a seat at one of the tables. A small digimon came out from the kitchen area, and walked up to the table, "What can I get for you today?" The digimon asked.

"Nothing but information," Leomon said, "We are looking for a friend of ours, his name is Andromon. We heard that he was at this restaurant, do you know where he is?"

The digimon considered the question for a moment, and then went back into the kitchen. When she left, Izzy pulled out his laptop, and brought up his analyzer program. "That digimon is called Vinemon. She is a non-aggressive plant type digimon." Izzy then closed down his computer, and put it away, just in time to see Vinemon come out from the kitchen followed by another digimon, wearing an apron, and a chef's hat.

Everyone immediately recognized the digimon, "Andromon!" TK exclaimed.

Andromon looked hard at the group, and then he smiled, "So you all did return after all. I am glad to see it." Andromon then took a chair from another table, and sat down on it.

"So Andromon, what are you doing working for Veggiemon and Digitamamon?" Matt asked.

Andromon thought for a moment, "Oh, you mean the former owners of this restaurant?"

"Former?" Joe asked, a flood of relief flowing over his body.

Andromon nodded, "From what I heard, they had some problems with a few employees and had to sell this place. The new owner has turned it into a successful operation, especially when I came on board."

"When you came on board?" Mimi asked.

Andromon told the group about how after the destruction of the factory, he had wondered the Digi-World for a long time, until he came to this place. When he came in, the place was swamped, and the cook had just quiet, so he offered to help out. They had put him in the kitchen, and he had discovered that he was a very good cook. "Since then, I have worked here."

******

It had taken Puppetmon every trick and empty promise to convince the digimon to help him, but he had succeeded non-the less. As the giant digimon stomped through the forest, scaring out digimon on every shape and size, Puppetmon rode on the monsters shoulder, keeping an eye out for the building that his sources had said that the digi-destined were at. Finally he spotted the place, and indicated that they creature should head there immediately.

******

'Andromon was right' Matt thought as he took a spoonful of soup from the bowl that Vinemon had set in front of him, 'he is good at this.' After he had to go back to the kitchen, Andromon had sent out some food for his friends. The digi-destined, their digimon, Jonny and Jesse, and Leomon all sat around the table eating one of the best meal that they had had since before they had returned to the Digi-World. In fact, it was so good, that Koromon and Tsunomon both digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon after just a few bites.

Andromon walked out from the kitchen again, and stood in front of the table. "How is the food?" He asked.

"I believe that I speak for us all Andromon, when I say that this food is truly prodigious and astronomical." Izzy said. It took a moment, but eventually everyone agreed with him.

"I am glad to hear it." Andromon said. He was about to say something else, when the building was shook by a small earthquake.

"What was that?" Joe asked, "I don't remember this place being prone to earthquakes." There was then another quake, and then another, each one growing in magnitude.

Suddenly, a Pagumon bounced through the door, fear evident on it's small face, "Run for your lives, He's coming." And then bounced back out the door as fast as it could.

Everyone looked at each other, and then got up and headed out the door. Outside, it was mass hysteria, as digimon of every shape and size ran past the building. "There is only one digimon that could cause this much fear in so many digimon." Leomon began, but before he could tell the group who that digimon was, a large shape came into view.

Tai pulled out his monocular, and looked at the shape, and immediately froze in place. "I can't believe it." Was all that he could manage to say, and he dropped his hand down to his side.

"Who is it Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Skullgreymon." Leomon said, and like Tai, Agumon froze in place.

"Who's Skullgreymon?" Jonny asked.

Izzy Pulled out his computer, and brought up the info on the digimon, "Skullgreymon another of the fully evolved forms of Agumon, only it is an evil form."

"Skullgreymon is also incredibly powerful. The last time we went up against him, not even three of us in Champion form could stop him." Tentomon added.

"But this time we have the crests on our side," Gabumon put in, "we can just digivolve to our Ultimate forms."

"I would not recommend it." Leomon said, as he watched the shape of the giant digimon come closer, "Skullgreymon is among the most powerful of the fully evolved digimon, and only another Greymon has a chance to stop this monster."

By this time, Tai and Agumon had regained some of their composure, and Tai brought the monocular back up to his eye. "Hey guys, get this, Puppetmon is riding on Skullgreymon's shoulder."

Leomon thought for a moment, "That is why Skullgreymon is headed this way, Puppetmon is either controlling him, or has somehow convinced him to join the forces of the Dark Masters."

"Then it's time for battle." Biyomon said, "Lets digivolve."

Matt then looked at Gabumon and Agumon, "Except for you two, you guys warp digivolve."

"NO!" Agumon said. Everyone looked at him, "I will not digivolve to Wargreymon for this one. The digimon code forbids it." Everyone looked at Agumon with a confused look on their faces.

Leomon took it decide that he should best explain it, "The digimon code forbid any digimon of the same family to fight each other unless they are at the same level."

"So Agumon can't has to defeat Skullgreymon as MetalGreymon then." Jesse said.

"Exactly." Leomon said.

"Then go for it Agumon," Tai then turned to Gabumon, "Can you handle Puppetmon by yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry Gabumon," Biyomon said, "Gomamon and I will back you up if you need it."

"Now that that is settled, I suggest that you guys digivolve before Skullgreymon and Puppetmon get here." Joe said. All of the digimon nodded, and they all began to glow.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

The Mega, Ultimate, and Champion digimon all stood ready for battle. Greymon turned to the others, "Metalgarurumon, Birdramon, and Ikkakumon go and take care of Puppetmon, the rest of you get ready in case I can't defeat Skullgreymon on my own."

"Don't worry Greymon, I have faith in you." Metalgarurumon said, as he Birdramon and Ikkakumon got ready for battle.

Greymon nodded, and then looked down at Tai. "You ready to face our fears again Tai?"

"Ready and waiting." Tai said, as his crest of _Courage_ began to glow bright. Just then Skullgreymon and Puppetmon came up to the building.

"Well would you look at this, everyone is ready to play with us." Puppetmon said, as he floated up from his perch on Skullgreymon's shoulder. "They even have a playmate for me." Puppetmon said as he saw that Metalgarurumon was ready and waiting for him.

"You are not going to beat us today Puppetmon." Greymon said.

"And are you going to stop him?" Skullgreymon asked, "I am more digimon than you can handle Greymon."

"Not for long Bonehead." Greymon said, as he began to glow, "Greymon digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"

"Get him Metalgreymon." Tai shouted.

For a long moment, both Greymons stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Finally, out of boredom, Skullgreymon charged at Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon jumped up in the air, and landed behind Skullgreymon, "_Mega Claw_!" Metalgreymon shouted, as his cybernetic arm shot out at Skullgreymon.

Skullgreymon dodged the attack, and swung the missile that he had on his back into position, "_Dark Shot_!" The digimon shouted, as the missile shot out.

Metalgreymon was quick to act, "_Giga Blaster_!" he shouted, as his chest plate opened up, and out of it shot two missiles. The three missiles met half way, and blew up, the force of the explosion knocking both Greymon off their feet.

******

Meanwhile, Metalgarurumon was locked in combat with Puppetmon, who had his hammer out, and had just shot off a blast from it, which Metalgarurumon dodged easily enough. He swung around, and faced the evil digimon, "Here, try this on for size, _Ice Wolf Claw_!" a compartment opened on his bottom, and out of it shot a canister.

"Oh boy, I just love baseball." Puppetmon said, as he set himself up like a batter, and waited for the canister to reach him. When it got close enough, the digimon swung the hammer, and hit the canister right back at Metalgarurumon, and hit him hard. Metalgarurumon fell hard to the ground, half-frozen.

******

Matt, Sora, and Joe watched as Metalgarurumon was hit by the canister, and few to the ground. "Metalgarurumon," Matt shouted, "NO!"

"Birdramon, Ikkakumon, you need to help Metalgarurumon." Sora shouted 

"Leave it to us." Birdramon said, "Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Oh boy," Puppetmon said, "more playmates."

"You won't be having fun when we are through with you Puppetmon." Garudamon said, "_Wing Blade_!" She shouted, as the giant firebird leapt out, and went right for Puppetmon.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon followed, as he brought his hammer down on the ground, sending out a blast of energy at Puppetmon. Both attacks hit Puppetmon, but he shrugged them off as if they were nothing.

Metalgreymon stood back up, and looked at his adversary, who was also getting up himself. "Skullgreymon," Metalgreymon shouted, "We are both Greymons. Can't we work this out somehow?"

"Never!" Skullgreymon hissed back at Metalgreymon as he charged at him. Metalgreymon stepped out of the way of the charge, and put his foot out to trip the other digimon. With a loud thud, Skullgreymon fell hard to the ground. But the digimon quickly recovered, getting back up on its feet, and moving up to Metalgreymon. "So it would appear that we are equally matched Metalgreymon."

"So it does." Metalgreymon said, as he prepared himself for another attack, which came in the form of Skullgreymon swinging himself around, and tripping Metalgreymon with his tail. Metalgreymon fell hard to the ground, and Skullgreymon jumped up on top of him.

"Now it is your end MetalGreymon." Skullgreymon said, as he swung around to bring his missile to bare point blank at Metalgreymon's head.

"Don't count on it yet Skullgreymon." Metalgreymon said as his cybernetic arm shot out, right into Skullgreymon's mid section. The other Greymon screamed in pain as he was thrown off. "Now, lets finish this battle, _Giga Blaster_!" Metalgreymon shouted, as once again the panel on his chest opened up, and two missiles shot out from the opening. The missiles hit their target with no problem, and with a huge explosion form the impact, Skullgreymon was deleted form the Digital World once and for all. Metalgreymon then reverted back to Agumon, and collapsed from exhaustion.

Tai ran up to him, "Good job Agumon." He said.

"Thanks Tai," Agumon said, "And now that I have totally faced my fears of Skullgreymon, nothing will be able to stop me now."

******

It had only taken Metalgarurumon a few moments to break the ice that he was incased in. In that time though, Garudamon and Zudomon had began an attack on Puppetmon of their own. The Mega digimon quickly flew in to help his friends, "You two look like you could use some help." He said.

"More than you realize Metalgarurumon." Garudamon said. Just then, there was an explosion, and when they looked back, they had seen that Metalgreymon had won his battle against Skullgreymon. 

Puppetmon also saw the explosion, "NO," he shouted, "you destroyed my new toy." He then looked at the 3 digimon that were ready to fight him. "You have won this round, but you will not win the next one." Puppetmon then flew off, towards the top of Spiral Mountain.

Metalgarurumon and Garudamon landed next to Zudomon and they all reverted back to Tsunomon, Biyomon, and Gomamon.

******

"So you failed as well Puppetmon." Piedmon shouted.

"It was not my fought Piedmon." Puppetmon said.

Surd walked into the room, and Piedmons attention quickly turned to him, "What is it Surd?"

"I thought that you might like to know that I have completed my work on most of the prototypes. They are ready to be sent out at any time."

A sinister smile formed on Piedmons face, "Excellent, soon the digi-destined will be destroyed by the only ones that can do it right." And he began to laugh hysterically.

******

Andromon and Vinemon stood in front of the restaurant entrance. The digi-destined and their friends were behind them. "Our boss will be very happy that the restaurant is still in one piece." Andromon said, "If there is anything that we can do for you, just let us know."

"Actually Andromon," Tai said as he reached back to Joe, who was in turn pulling something out of his bag, "you would not happen to have any card like these would you?" Joe handed Tai the seven cards that they had already collected, and he held them up for Andromon to see.

Andromon looked at the cards, and then smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do have cards that look like those." The digimon went into the building, and came out a few moments later, carrying three cards in his hand. "I found them laying near me after the factory was destroyed, and kept them for good luck." Andromon held up the three cards, and sure enough, they had the pictures of fully evolved digimon on them. Andromon held the cards out to Tai, "If they help you out in any way, then I will gladly give them to you. After all, it is the least that I can do after all that you have done for me."

"Thanks Andromon," Tai said, "and you can be sure that we will put them to good use."

The group then left the restaurant, and headed out to find Myotismons castle, and the gate that was buried deep under it.

As they walked, Jonny could not get out of his mind the question that he and Jesse had been asking themselves since the day that they first arrived in the Digital World, what had happened to Surd? But unlike before, this time a feeling came over him, that said, 'You will find out soon enough'. That feeling made Jonny shiver a little, and it was a feeling that he definitely did not like.

******

(Narrator) "Little does Jonny Quest know, the location of Jeramia Surd will soon become clear to him and his new friends. But what pan does the evil Surd have cooked up for our hero's, and will the Key Cards return Jonny and Jesse back home. Find out the answer to these questions and many more in the new chapter of _The New Quest_."

To be continued in Chapter 5: The Gate


	5. Chapter 5: The Gate

****

The New Quest

Chapter 5: The Gate

"Hey, this is Tai. With Leomon's help, we found Andromon at the restaurant that Joe and Matt were forced to work for Digitamamon. When we went into the building, we found out that Andromon had been hired as the new cook for the restaurant, and also that Digitamamon and Veggiemon were no longer running the place. After we had eaten, an earthquake shook the restaurant, which we found out was the work of none other than Skullgreymon. Apparently, Puppetmon had convinced him to work for the Dark Masters. Agumon and then others all digivolved to their Champion forms, except for Gabumon, who warped to Metalgarurumon. Greymon then told the others that he would handle Skullgreymon by himself and to only come in if he needed help. Everyone except for Metalgarurumon, Birdramon, and Ikkakumon watched the battle. Those three had engaged in a battle with Puppetmon. Luckily, Metalgreymon was able to beat Skullgreymon, and after seeing his new ally get beat, Puppetmon took off for the top of Spiral Mountain. After the battle, Andromon revealed that he had the last three Key Cards for the gate, and gladly gave them to us. We are now headed for what is left of Myotismons castle to use the gate to return Jonny and Jesse home."

******

Jeramia Surd walked into the room, and looked up at Piedmon, "Everything is in ready for the battle." Surd reported to the digimon.

"Excellent." Piedmon said as an evil smile crossed his face, "Soon the digi-destined will be no more, and I will rule the Digital World."

"And we will make sure that your rule continues Lord Piedmon." Came a voice from the shadows, as several figures stepped out into the light.

"Then go to what is left of Myotismons castle, and get ready to battle the digi-destined." Piedmon ordered.

"It will be done my Lord." Another of the figures said, as they all left the room to do as they were told.

"Will you be going with them Surd?" Piedmon asked.

"As soon as I have completed one final project that I am working on Piedmon." Surd said, as he left the room.

Piedmon turned to see that Puppetmon was standing right behind him, "Go with them Puppetmon, and redeem yourself." A smile crept across Puppetmon's face, and he headed off to join the group that had just left.

******

The digi-destined had all stopped to rest for a while, and Izzy had pulled out his computer, and brought up a familiar program. Jesse walked up to him, and stared over his shoulder at the computer screen. On it were several complex groups of numbers and codes, "What are you working on Izzy?" Jesse asked.

Izzy paused for a moment, and appeared to be in deep thought, "Maybe if I switch these numbers around, and place this one here, and that one there, I can decrypt the code that these images represent." He muttered as he went back to work.

Jesse looked up, and noticed that Mimi and Sora were both staring at her. She walked up to them, "What is with Izzy?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry about him," Mimi said, "he is just in Computer Dark mode again."

"Computer what?" Jesse asked.

"Computer Dark Mode." Mimi repeated.

Jesse was still a little confused by the term, "It is a term that Mimi came up with whenever Izzy is on that computer of his." Sora looked over at their friend, "You see, when he is trying to figure something out on the computer, he blocks out everything and everyone that is around him."

Jesse looked as if she understood, "So what is he working on?"

Sora considered the question for a moment, and was about to answer, when Tentomon flew up to them, "Tentomon here can explain it better then either of us can." Sora said as she and Mimi made their escape.

"Did I miss something?" Tentomon asked more than a little confused.

Jesse let out a little giggle, "Nothing much, I was just wondering what Izzy was working on."

"Oh," Tentomon said, "well, it is kind of complicated, but I will do my best to explain it to you." The digimon then went on to explain how Izzy had found some hieroglyphs when they visited Andromons factory. Tentomon then went on to explain the theory that Izzy had come up with there, and then how he had used the program that he had discovered in the hieroglyphs to help Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon for the first time. He then went on to tell how a few days later, they had found more hieroglyphs in a temple, and they even more just before they defeated Etemon. "Ever since we found that last set of hieroglyphs, Izzy has spent most of his free time trying to figure out what they mean."

"Hmm, I wonder if Dr. Quest can help out any?" Jesse thought out loud.

"Who?" Tentomon asked.

"Jonny's father." Jesse said, "He is one of the top scientists in my world." She then looked back at Izzy, who was still pounding away at the keyboard, occasionally muttering ideas that he came up with. "Assuming of course, I can get a copy of the program to give to him."

"Perhaps we can ask Izzy to make you a copy before you leave." Tentomon offered, "I know that he brought several disks with him when we came back."

******

Later that day, after night had set in, the group sat around the fire that they had built eating some nuts and berries that they had found earlier. After they had eaten, they all stayed sitting around the fire, talking about what would be the first thing that they did after they returned home. "So Joe," Gomamon spoke up, "what are you going to do when you get home?"

Joe thought it over for a moment, and then lowered his head, "I don't know, I mean it isn't like we are going to have normal lives when we get back." Joe said.

"What do you mean Joe?" Kari asked.

"Well, if you think about it, we stopped Myotismon, and then Venommyotismon." Joe began, "And when we left, it was not exactly a secret that we were the ones that stopped him. Everyone in the area, as well as at the convention center saw us leave when we returned to the Digi-World." Joe took in a deep breath, "And not to mention, all the times that we were seen with our digimon during our time back home."

"He's right." Sora said, "Now that I think about it, people are going to be talking about what happened for years to come."

"Precisely," Izzy said, "and lets not forget about the night that Greymon and that other digimon came to our world, everyone thought that it was a terrorist bombing, and talked about it for years after that."

"If I may make a suggestion," Leomon said, "what does it matter what other humans think of the eight of you? Saving both this world and your own is a big enough job, don't complicate it by thinking about what others think about you."

"Leomon is right." Jonny said, "It is a waist of time and energy thinking about what the future holds. Live in the moment, the future will be here soon enough."

Tai thought about what Jonny had just said, and then looked at the others, "He's right guys, we have to keep our minds on the present, and not worry about the future until it is here." Tai then turned to Izzy, "How much further do have to go before we reach Myotismons castle?"

Izzy pulled out his computer, and activated the radar program, "According to my calculations, we are about five miles away from the castle. If we leave first thing in the morning, we should be able to get there by or before mid day."

"Then I would suggest that all of you get some sleep." Leomon said, "If the Dark Masters have figured out what we are doing, we will have a fight on our hands when we get there." Everyone nodded, and laid down on the ground, Izzy and Tentomon volunteering to take the first watch.

******

Jesse was dreaming about seeing her father and mother again, when she was woke up by the pounding of fingers on a keyboard. She looked up, and saw that Tentomon was keeping a watch out for anything that might endanger the group, but Izzy was once again in what Mimi had called earlier, Computer Dark Mode. She stood up, and walked over to the boy, and sat down behind him. Tentomon turned around, and looked at Jesse as she looked over Izzy's shoulder at the computer screen. "Izzy," She said. But Izzy did not even notice her. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped a little, and then looked back at her. "What are you working on Izzy?" Jesse asked.

"Oh," Izzy said, "sorry about that, I tend to get that way at times when I am working on something that I deem important."

"Like the program that you found?" Jesse asked.

Izzy had a startled look on his face for a moment, and then realized that somebody had told her about it. "Yes, but I can't seem to crack this one part of the code."

Jesse moved up beside Izzy, and looked reached for the computer, "May I?" she asked, and Izzy let her take the computer from him. Jesse began to type on the keyboard, and then she smiled, and looked at Izzy, "This program is a difficult one to figure out," Jesse admitted after a few minutes, "but I do believe that I know somebody that can help you to crack it."

"Who would that be?" Izzy asked.

"Jonny's dad," Jesse said as she handed the computer back to Izzy, "He is a brilliant scientist, as well as a computer programmer." She paused for a moment, "If he can't figure out the code, nobody will."

"Prodigious," Izzy said, "I will make a copy of it for you then, and you can take it with you when you go home tomorrow."

"Ok," Jesse began, "but do it in the morning." Izzy nodded, and Jesse went back over to were Jonny was laying asleep, and laid down herself falling back into the sleep that she was enjoying just a few moments earlier.

******

It had once been an impressive castle, but was now just a large pile of rubble. Myotismons castle was deserted, except for a small group of digimon that had gathered in it for shelter. But those digimon quickly scattered when they saw the group that was walking up to the ruins. Puppetmon led the group to the edge of the rubble, and looked around. "I guess that nobody is home anymore." The digimon said, as he drew out his hammer, "So I don't have to knock." He then swung in down hard onto the debris. The rock and walls that got the full force of the blow immediately turned to pebbles. This action also cleared off an entrance to the caverns deep beneath the castle, where the gate to other world was.

The eight creations of Jeramia Surd followed Puppetmon down into the large room the housed the gate. "Now, according to my sources the digi-destined will be here sometime tomorrow. We need to be set up by then."

"We know what we have to do Puppetmon." One of the figures said, as it headed off to complete its assigned task. The others quickly followed suit, and soon they were all preparing for their encounter with the invincible digi-destined.

******

Morning came all too soon, and Jesse sat up and stretched her arms out, as she let out a huge yawn. She then stood up, and walked over to the fire, where something that smelled like eggs and bacon, was cooking. When see came up to the fire, she saw that there were indeed eggs on the fire, but the other stuff that was cooking was definitely not bacon. "What is that stuff?" she asked Matt, who as always was playing head chief for the group.

"Oh, that is something that Andromon gave to me before we left the restaurant." Matt explained, "It is some kind of fish that he found when he was wondering through the Digi World."

"I take it the he also gave us the eggs?" Jesse asked

"Actually, Gatomon and Kari found these earlier out in the woods." Matt said.

"Found?" Jesse repeated.

"Don't worry, they aren't digimon if that is what you are thinking," Matt began, "every now and then we find strange things here. We can't explain them, nor do we want to know about them, they just happen."

Jesse thought about what Matt had just told her, and then turned around to head for a small stream that she had spotted the day before, to clean up. She found Sora and Mimi were already there with Biyomon and Palmon. "Morning." Jesse said, the other two girls greeted her, as she stooped over the water, and cupped her hand to catch some of it. She then brought he hands up, and splashed her face with the water. After she dried her face off, Jesse, with Sora, Mimi, and their digimon headed back to camp for breakfast.

A short while later, they broke camp, and started out for the castle. After a few minutes of walking, Izzy walked up beside Jesse, and handed two CD-ROM disks. "I copied the program over to these disks. I hope that Jonny's dad can help to decipher them."

"I am sure that he will be able to." Jesse said, as she took the disks from Izzy, and stuck them into her pocket.

******

Kiwimon watched as the children came closer and closer to the ruins of the castle. He then let out a loud calling sound, that he had used whenever he played war with Puppetmon, and ducked back under the cover of the forest.

******

Puppetmon sat on top of the tallest part of the ruins, and impatiently waited for Kiwimon to let him know that the children were coming. Finally, when he could stand the boredom no longer, the signal came from Kiwimon. "Finally." Puppetmon said as he stood up. He then looked down at one of the creatures, "Get ready to play."

******

"How much further?" Mimi asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Izzy pulled out his computer, and pulled up the radar program, "Not much further," he said as he pointed to a small hill just ahead of them, "the castle, or what is left of it, should be just on the other side of that hill." 

Izzy had his computer back in its carrying case, by the time that they had reached the castle. "Wow, it looks like a tornado hit this place." Jonny said as he looked out over the ruins of the castle.

"Did we do this?" Tai wondered out loud.

Leomon looked back at the digi-destined, "No, the castle was destroyed by the Dark Masters after you left the Digi-World. It was their way of showing to all of Myotismons henchmen as well as all the other digimon, that they were the ones that were in charge now."

Jonny thought it over for a moment, and immediately thought of Dr. Zinn, who had down similar things whenever it suited him. He looked over, and by the look on Jesse's face, she was obviously thinking the same thing.

The group continued through the rubble, until they found an opening that appeared to lead down to the lower chambers where the gate was. Tai looked down the opening, and then back up, "I have a bad feeling about this." He said

Leomon looked around, and then sniffed the air around him, "I don't like it either, something does not smell right."

"Maybe one of us should go down in order to make sure that everything is ok." Joe suggested.

Mimi immediately grabbed his arm, and pushed him towards the opening, "It is so nice of you to volunteer to do that Joe." And before Joe could say anything, he and Gomamon were propelled to the stairs, and almost fell in.

Joe swallowed hard, and took a step down, and then another, and another. Finally, he and Gomamon reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked around. "It looks like it is clear." Joe shouted back up.

"Ok," Came Tai's voice, "We are on our way down."

Joe turned around, and with Gomamon in tow, walked up to the stone that they had used once already to go back home. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, and Joe whirled around, and came face to face with Tai. "Tai don't do that, you scared me to death."

"Sorry Joe," Tai said to him, "So, get those cards out, and lets get this gate open."

Joe reached into his bag to pull the cards out, but Gomamon placed a flipper on his leg, "Wait a sec Joe," He said, Joe stopped searching through his bag, and looked down at his friend. But Gomamon was looking at Tai, a funny look on his face. "Where are the others Tai?" he asked.

"Um, they are um still up top." Tai answered.

"Ok, they why isn't Agumon at least with you?" Gomamon asked.

Now Joe was looking at Tai funny, "That is a good question Tai, where is Agumon?"

******

Tai was the first one to start down the steps, and then stopped, when he saw Joe running up the steps. "What's going on Joe?" Tai asked.

"We have to get put of here," Joe said, "Piedmon is down there."

"Piedmon!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Yeah, Gomamon is holding him off the best he can so that we can escape." Joe said, as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Then lets get out of here." Mimi said.

Everyone started to move away from the entrance, except for Leomon, who brought his fist up, "_Fist of the Beast King_!" he shouted, as a blast of energy leapt out, and hit Joe, sending him flying into a large rock.

"What are you doing Leomon?" Matt asked half shouting.

"That was not Joe." Leomon said. Everyone looked over at where Joe had been shot to, and they saw that Leomon was right.

The thing that was impersonating Joe stood up, and began to melt, reforming itself into an exact copy of Leomon. "So you figured it out Leomon." The second Leomon said, as it changed into another form, this time Sora. "How did you know?"

"Joe does not smell like you do." Leomon reported pointing at his nose, "And he would not have left Gomamon down there alone to battle Piedmon."

"You are a clever one Leomon," The second Sora said, as it changed its shape again, this time to Ogermon, "But it will not do your friend any good."

Leomon turned to the digi-destined, "Quick, get down there and help Joe and Gomamon, I will handle this creature." Tai did not argue, and lead the group down the stairs to the chamber below.

******

Joe looked intently at Tai, "You never answered my question Tai, where is Agumon at?"

Tai looked at Joe, and his face became a contorted with anger, and he lunged for Joe, knocking the other kid down, and pinning him to the ground. "Give me those Key Cards." Tai said, in what Joe noticed was an entirely different voice.

"Never." Joe managed to get out as Tai's hands clamped around his throat.

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted, as he began to glow, "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Get off of him, whatever you are." Ikkakumon said in his most intimidating voice.

Tai looked up at the Champion digimon, and then stood up. "You think that you will stop me Ikkakumon." He said, as his face and body began to melt away, into a pool of ooze. The ooze then retook the shape of another Ikkakumon, this one darker than Joe's Ikkakumon. "Now we shall see who is the better of the two of us." The second Ikkakumon said as he charged at Ikkakumon.

The two Ikkakumons met each other, and they locked horns. Joe then looked over at the stairs, and saw that Tai and the others were coming down to help. Joe ran over tot hem as they got to the bottom, "I hope that it is you guys this time." He said.

"Don't worry, it's us." Izzy said.

"Now lets get that gate open." Tai said.

Just then, several other figures dropped down from above. Izzy pulled out his computer to analyze them, but the screen came up blank. "That's odd," Izzy said as he looked at the strange creatures that were standing in their way, "they don't have a file in my analyzer." The six creatures then took on the shapes of Biyomon, Tsunomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon.

Tsunomon jumped out of Matt's arms, and landed in front of him, the look on his small face saying that he was ready to battle. "Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon watched at the creature that had taken his form, also changed into a copy of Gabumon.

"What are those things?" Jonny asked.

An exoframe of some type then floated down from above them, and inside of the cockpit was another human. "Surd!" Jesse said.

"Who?" Agumon asked.

"Allow for me to introduce myself," Surd said over a speaker built into the outside of the craft, "I am Doctor Jeramia Surd." An arm then extended out from the frame, and indicated the creatures behind him, "And these are my creations, I call them Copymon." Surd then looked at Jonny and Jesse, "You can thank your father for giving me the idea to create them young mister Quest." Surd then turned his attention to the battle between the two Ikkakumon, "As you can see, my Copymon are more powerful than your digimon, and they can take the shape of any of their forms."

"Your mad Surd." Jonny shouted.

"Actually," came the voice of Puppetmon, as he landed on top of the ship, "he is quite happy about his little achievement." The digimon then leaned over to look in the cockpit, "Isn't that right Toy?"

The craft suddenly bucked, throwing the digimon off of it, "For the last time, don't call me Toy." Surd's voice boomed over the speaker.

Puppetmon recovered quickly, and drew out his hammer, "You will pay for that Toy, _Puppet Pummel_!" And several blasts of energy were sent out at the frame.

Tai turned to Agumon and the others, "Now's our chance to get out of here."

Suddenly, Ikkakumon was thrown hard against the wall, and reverted back to Gomamon. Joe quickly ran over to him, and picked him up. He turned around in time to see Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Tentomon digivolve to Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, and Kabuterimon. The digi-destined, Jonny, Jesse, and the other digimon all climbed on 4 Digimon, and they took off for the exit.

"You fool," Surd shouted, "you let them escape."

"Me," Puppetmon returned, "it was your fought."

******

When they reached the top of the stairs, they found that Leomon was about to lose the battle with the Ogermon copy. Garurumon and Greymon jumped in, and blasted the Copymon hard. They then helped Leomon into the woods, and ran away. A short time later, they stopped, in order to rest, and figure out what had just happened.

******

An image of Piedmon floated a few feet over the ground, and he did not look happy. "So you mean to say that you lost the digi-destined?" he asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"We almost had them, until the Toy here had a hissy fit." Puppetmon said, as he indicated Surd.

"The problem was not me," Surd said, "it was this refugee from a puppet theater that allowed them to escape."

"Silence!" Piedmon shouted, "If this happens again, both of you will be sorry that it did." Piedmon then turned his attention to Surd, "How did the Copymon work?" He asked in a calmer voice.

"As well as I thought they would." Surd said with a little smugness, "The digi-destined had no chance to stop them. And I have also learned that Leomon was hurt in the battle with them as well."

"Excellent," Piedmon said, "then the next time that you meet them, the Copymon are not to hold back, is that understood."

"Perfectly." Surd said, and the image of Piedmon disappeared.

******

"We have to figure out some way to beat them." Tai said.

"But how," Joe said, attending to Leomon's wounds, "they have the ability to change into any digimon that we can throw at them."

"Joe's right man," Matt said, "we barley got out of there ourselves."

"There must be a weakness in the Copymon that we can use to our advantage." Izzy said.

"Jonny," Sora began, "that Surd guy said that he got the idea for them from your father. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Jonny thought it over, and then shook his head, "I can't think of anything that he would have been working on like that. But of course my dad does not always keep me in the loop of all the projects he is working on."

Tai thought about it for a moment, "Then our only option is to try and stick with our original plan, and try to get you two home."

"But what about you guys?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Jonny said, "Those Copymon are almost invincible."

"Don't worry, we will cover your escape as best that we can." Tai said.

"Or go down trying." Matt added, and everyone agreed with him.

******

(Narrator) "Will the digi-destined be able to hold off the Copymon in order for Jonny and Jesse to go through the gate? Or will this all end in disaster for both of their worlds. Find out the answer to these questions in the conclusion of the New Quest Saga."

To be concluded in Chapter 6: Double Trouble


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

****

The New Quest

Chapter 6: Double Trouble

"Hi, this is Jesse. We had all stopped to set up camp, and rest, when I found Izzy working on his computer. Tentomon told me that Izzy was working on deciphering some hieroglyphs that he had found shortly after they had arrived here. Later that night, I talked to Izzy, and offered to take the program that he had saved the hieroglyphs on to Dr. Quest, and Izzy agreed to make a copy of the program. The next day, we finally arrived at Myotismons castle, or what was left of it anyway. Leomon told us that shortly after the digi-destined had left to find Kari and Gatomon, the Dark Masters had destroyed the castle as a way to tell Myotismons henchmen as well as any other digimon that might try to oppose them that they were now the ones in charge. We eventually found an opening that lead down to the Gateway, and Joe and Gomamon went down first to make sure that everything was ok. Shortly after they went down, Joe ran back up to us, saying that Piedmon was down there, and that Gomamon was trying to hold him off while everyone else made their escape. Fortunately, Leomon did not believe him, and used his attack to prove that it was not Joe. The rest of us ran down to the chamber, and found several creatures like the one that we encountered just a few moments ago, and they all took the shapes of the digimon. Surd then showed up, and told us that these creatures were his creations, and that they were called Copymon. Fortunately, luck was on our side, because Puppetmon was also there, and he got Surd upset at him. As the two of them fought, we made our escape. Now we have to find out how to get past those things so that Jonny and I can go home."

******

The 10 humans and 9 digimon sat around the fire. "I still can't believe that we had to pull back when we were so close to getting home." Jonny said, as he slammed one of his fists into the ground.

Jesse laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know that you wanted to get home Jonny, so did I. But those Copymon that Surd created are just to powerful."

"Yeah Jonny," Sora said, "don't worry, we will do everything that we can to get the two of you home." She then turned the to others, "Won't we?" and everyone agreed with her.

"Thanks you guys." Jonny said, "I guess that I really should not be so disrespectful, after all, you guys could have stayed home when you were there, but instead you chose to come back here and fight the evil digimon."

"It's ok Jonny," Tai said, "but right now, we have to figure out how to defeat the Copymon." Tai turned to Izzy, "Any ideas?"

Izzy thought it over for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, if you remember, there are only 8 Copymon, compared to the 9 digimon that we have with us at this time. I believe that if all of our digimon and Leomon battle the Copymon, then they won't be able to defeat us."

"But have you forgotten about Puppetmon, and Surd?" Matt asked, "Either Agumon or Gabumon will have to warp to their Mega forms to defeat him."

"Let's think this through," Joe spoke up, "this Surd guy created the Copymon for the Dark Masters to use against us, Right?" Everyone agreed, and Joe continued, "Well, I think that we have at least one trump card that we can play in our next attempt to get tot he Gate."

"And what would that be Joe?" TK asked.

Joe pointed to Patamon, "Patamon here is the only one of the digimon that has not digivolved to his Ultimate form yet." Joe took a breath, and then continued, "If Angemon digivolves, that might give our digimon the few moments that they need to finish the Copymon off." He then looked at Patamon, who was lying next to TK, "Not to put any unwanted pressure on you Patamon. I mean the last thing that we need is to have another Skullgreymon incident."

Leomon sat up, "I believe that an answer on how to handle this situation will come to us by morning. But until then, I would suggest that we get some sleep."

"Leomon is right," Sora said, "no matter what happens tomorrow, we need to be well rested." Everyone agreed with her, and after deciding who all would stand guard, everyone went to sleep.

******

Puppetmon looked up at the Gate, a looked of annoyance on his wooden face. "It's hard to believe that such an ugly thing could cause so much problems." One of the Copymon then walked up to Puppetmon, "What is it?"

The Copymon stood at attention, "There has been no sign of the digi-destined, or their friends since the battle earlier Lord Puppetmon."

"Good, but keep on alert. Those kids will come back, mark my word, they will be back." The Copymon nodded, and then headed off to carry out his task. Puppetmon then turned around, and looked at the large stone a few feet away. "Now," he said, as he drew out his hammer, "I will make sure that this thing can never be used again."

Puppetmon raised his hammer, and was about to bring it down on the stone, when a laser bolt sizzled over his head and struck the hammer, sending it flying tot he other side of the room. The digimon looked back to where the blast came from, and found Surd in that armor that he had constructed for himself, a barrel that extended out of one of the arms smoking. "I would not do that if I were you my wooden friend."

"And why not?" The digimon asked with disgust at what the human had just done clear in his voice.

"Because it is always better to have the proper bait to use to catch the big fish." Surd responded.

"But we are not after fish Toy, we are after the digi-destined." Puppetmon responded.

Surd shook his head, "But it is the same in this case as well Puppetmon." Surd took a deep breath, "For you see that stone is the bait, and the digi-destined, and those brats with them are the intended fish. If you destroy the bait, we will not be able to catch the fish." An angry expression went across Surds face, "And for the last time, don't call me Toy!"

******

The next morning, everyone was gathered around a small fire, eating breakfast. "So," Leomon began, "did any of you come up with a plan to help us get Jonny and Jesse here home?"

"Izzy and I might have one." Tai said, "Last night when Izzy and I switched watch shifts, we talked about our problem for a while, and think that we came up with a good plan." Tai nodded to Izzy, and he pulled out his computer. Suddenly, a hologram appeared above the fire. "The first part of our plan," Tai began, "is to split up into two groups. Group 1, which will be lead by me, will try to take out at least one or more of the Copymon that Surd created. Group 2, which will be lead by Izzy, will do their best to take out Surd, and that device that he had yesterday." 

Izzy then picked up from where Tai left off, "We hope that we can at least take out 3 of the Copymon before anyone knows that we are there. But if that part of the plan does not work, my group will, like Tai said, try and either put out of commission, or bring over to our side Surds Exo Frame."

"Then I think that either Jesse or myself should be in Group 2." Jonny said, "We are the only that have a chance of properly operating that thing."

"That is a good idea Jonny." Leomon said, "Now what happens after that?"

Tai picked up, "Once each group had done their job, we will meet up at the stairs that will take us down to the Gate. After that, it is only a matter of defeating the remaining Copymon and Puppetmon."

"And that will leave both Agumon and myself free to digivolve to our Mega forms." Gabumon put in.

"Correct Gabumon." Izzy said, "And it will also take the pressure off of Angemon to try and digivolve to his next form," Izzy paused for a moment, "at least for now."

Leomon nodded, and then looked at Patamon, "But I would still keep that option open Patamon, just in case some parts of this plan do not work."

TK nodded, "We will be ready Leomon."

Leomon then turned his attention back to Tai and Izzy, "So how are the groups going to split up?"

Tai thought it over for a moment, "Well, I have been thinking about that, and I am pretty sure that we will need our strongest digimon with my group. But we will also need at least one of them with Group 2." Tai thought it over for a moment, "Ok, I got it." Tai looked straight at the others, "Matt, you and Gabumon will be with me. Sora, you and Biyomon will go with Izzy. Joe, I want you and Gomamon with me. Mimi, you and Palmon will go with Izzy. Kari and Gatomon will come with me. And TK and Patamon will be with Izzy." 

Tai then looked at Jonny and Jesse, but Jonny beat him to the punch, "Jesse is the better of the two of us when it comes to figuring out machines, so I will go with your Group Tai."

"Ok Jonny, welcome on board." Tai then turned to Leomon, "Well Leomon, which group will you be part of?"

Leomon's face took on a serious look, and he shook his head, "I am afraid that I won't be helping you out in the first part of your plan, but I will definitely be ready to help you on the second part." And before anyone could say anything, Leomon walked away, and headed deeper into the woods.

"I wonder what that was about?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said, "but we have more important things to worry about at this time." Everyone nodded in agreement, and they set to work fine-tuning the plan. Once that was finished, they set out for the ruins of Myotismons castle.

******

Tentomon landed next to Izzy, "I am afraid that I have some good news and some bad news." He said, "the good news is that Surd just came up to the surface, but the bad news is that he has got one of the Copymon with him."

Izzy thought over what Tentomon had just told them, "This could work to our advantage." He finally said, "If we can immobilize at least one of the Copymon, that will leave one less for us to deal with later." Izzy looked back at the others in his group, and they all nodded that they agreed with him. He then looked at the digimon who had gathered off to one side, "Ok then, get ready to move."

******

Tai knew that it would not be difficult to find the Copymon, the difficulty would be in defeating them, and doing it quietly enough so that they could still spring a surprise attack on Puppetmon and the remaining Copymon down in the chamber. But he was certain that they could do it, with enough surprise on their side at least. He pulled out his Monocular, and looked through it at the ruins, and he spotted 2 Copymon patrolling the area. He lowered the device, and turned to face the others. "Ok, I saw only two of them." Tai said, "Matt, take Joe and Gomamon and go after one of them, while Kari, Agumon, Jonny, and Gatomon come with me after the other one."

"Ok man," Matt said, "good luck."

"To all of us." Tai said, and he headed off with his smaller group to take on one of the Copymon.

******

"Remember, that the strategy is stealth." Izzy reminded the 4 digimon that stood before him.

"Don't worry Izzy," Biyomon said, "we know all about being quiet." The pink digimon then flew up to the sky, followed by Tentomon, and Patamon, while Izzy, TK, Sora, Mimi, Palmon, and Jesse made their way to where Surds frame was setting.

******

Surd sat on the collapsed wall, and looked at the Exo Frame that he had created. 'Now this is something that not even the great Benton Quest could create'. He looked down at his wrist, where he had placed a gauge that was connected to the solar batteries of his frame, and smiled, 'My frame is now completely recharged, time to head back in.'

Surd began to move toward the machine, "_Super Shocker_!" Came a shout from above. He looked up, and saw that the bug like digimon that traveled with the digi-destined was flying over head. The bug let out an electric blast, that hit the ground near to him, and he was thrown back.

Surd sat back up, and looked at the Copymon that had come out with him. The creature had already taken the form of the digimon that was now attacking, and looked as if it was ready to fight him. "Well don't just stand there, Attack, Attack!" the Copytentomon nodded, and flew up to the meet the original.

Surd stood back up, and started to move toward the frame again, "_Poison Ivy_!" was shouted behind him, and he suddenly found himself wrapped up by vines. He turned his head, and saw another digimon standing behind him, the vines extending from her hands. With this digimon was four of the digi-destined, and Jesse Bannon.

"Good job Palmon." The one that was dressed in a pink dress said.

Surd just smiled, "You may have grabbed me, but your friend up there is facing off against my Copymon, and will not survive to celebrate with you."

"Guess again Surd." The one with a helmet on said, as she looked up at the battle in the sky.

Surd looked up just in time to see 2 other digimon had joined the battle with his Copytentomon. The bird digimon flew over the doubles head, to the other side of him, "Now, try my _Spiral Twister_!" A spiral of green energy leapt out from her claws, and hit the double hard in the side.

The other digimon flew up on the other side of the Copytentomon, and inflated itself, "_Boom Bubble_!" The digimon shot out a blast of condensed air and it hit the Copytentomon as well.

Tentomon then flew up between his fellow digimon, "Now everyone together, _Super Shocker_!" he lead off.

"_Spiral Twister_!" Biyomon followed.

"_Boom Bubble_!" Patamon finished.

Copytentomon was hit by all three attacks, and fell hard to the ground, and then reverted back to Copymon. As it tried to get up, Jesse rushed over to the Frame, and jumped into it. She was able to get all the systems on-line, and powered up the laser canon. She pointed it at the Copymon, "Time to say good night Copymon." And pulled the trigger. The Copymon was hit by a powerful blast from the canon, and was immediately deleted from existence. "Now Surd," Jesse said though the speaker, "I believe that you were saying something about them losing that battle." The 3 digimon then landed, and then all proceeded to the entrance, where they would meet up with the others.

******

Matt looked over the bush that he, Gabumon, Joe, and Gomamon were hiding behind, and saw that the Copymon that they had decided to fight had stopped right in front of them. The creature looked around, and then began to move again. Matt looked down at Joe and Gomamon, and nodded. They then jumped out from behind the bush, "_Marching Fishes_!" Gomamon shouted. Several multi colored fish jumped out, and slammed into the Copymon.

The digimon quickly got back to its feet, and glared at them. It then turned into a copy of Gomamon. "Did you think that pathetic attack would stop me?" Copygomamon said, "That barley faced me."

"Then lets try something else then," Gabumon said as he and Matt jumped out from behind the bush, "_Blue Blaster_!" Gabumon shouted, as he shot out a blast of blue energy at Copygomamon. The blast hit the digimon, and it fell back a few feet.

Copygomamon changed its shape to Gabumon's. Copygabumon stood before them, "Now lets see how you like it, _Copy Blue Blaster_!" a black beam shot out of its mouth on a direct path to Gabumon. But Gabumon was able to dodge the attack, and fire back with his _Blue Blaster_. Copygabumon also dodged the attack, but was then hit by Gomamon's _Marching Fish_ attack. The digimon was thrown back, but immediately got back up.

"Ok lets finish this joker." Matt said as his and Joe's Digi-Vices activated.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

The 3 digimon faced off with each other, until Copygabumon changed again, this time into Garurumon. "Now we shall see just how tough that legendary fur of yours is Garurumon." Copygarurumon said, as he lunged toward Garurumon.

Garurumon jumped out of the way, and landed a few feet away. He then charged into the battle, "_Howling Blaster_!" he shouted, as he shot out blue energy at his copy, but Copygarurumon dodged the attack, and landed on top of Garurumon.

"Now it is my turn," Ikkakumon said, "_Harpoon Torpedo_!" he shouted, as the horn on top of his head shot out, and hit Copygarurumon, knocking him off of Garurumon.

"Garurumon now, digivolve!" Matt shouted, as his Crest of _Friendship_ began to glow.

"Garurumon digivolve to…Weregarurumon!" Weregarurumon stared intently at Copygarurumon, "Now Copymon, lets finish it."

"Fine by me." Copygarurumon said, as he began to change.

"Oh no you don't." Joe said as his Crest of _Reliability_ began to glow bright.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!" Zudomon quickly ran up to the Copymon and raised his hammer high into the air, "_Vulcan's Hammer_!" and he dropped the hammer on the Copymon. The digimon had no chance under the force of the blow, and vanished almost immediately.

Weregarurumon and Zudomon reverted back to Gabumon and Gomamon. "Come on," Matt said, "lets go meet up with the others." And the four of them headed off toward the entrance that would take them to the Gate.

******

"_Nova Blast_!" Greymon shouted, as he released a massive fireball at the Copymon that had taken his shape.

"_Copy Nova Blast_!" Copygreymon countered, and both fireballs met up in the middle, and exploded.

"Man," Tai said, "that digimon is powerful for a copy."

"What are we going to do Tai?" Kari asked.

Jonny thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers, "I got it." He said, as he turned to Gatomon. "Gatomon, Izzy told me when we first got here that you have a power as Angewomon that can effect other digimon."

Gatomon nodded, "Yeah, my _Heavens Charm_. When I first used it against Myotismon, it gave the others enough energy to help finish the battle." A look of understanding appeared on Gatomon's face, "Oh, I understand what you are thinking Jonny."

Jonny nodded, "But the only problem is, will it work?"

Tai turned to face them, "Will what work?"

"You will see Tai." Gatomon said, as she began to glow along with Kari's Crest of _Light_. "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!" Angewomon flew up over both Greymons, "I hope that this works Jonny." She took a deep breath, and raised her arms, "_Heavens Charm_!" she shouted, as a giant hallow appeared over her head, and energy began to spill out of it.

"What in the Digi-World?" Copygreymon said, as the energy flowed down over him, "NO!" he shouted as the positive energy engulfing him. It screamed out in pain as it returned back to its original form.

"Oh yes," Greymon said, "_Nova Blast_!" he shouted, as once again he shot out a fireball at the Copymon. This time it was unable to dodge the attack, and was consumed by the intense fire. After a few seconds, the Copymon disappeared, and both Greymon and Angewomon reverted back to Agumon and Gatomon.

"Good job guys." Tai said, as he, Jonny, and Kari ran up to the digimon, "Now lets go meet up with the others."

******

They all sat in the cave, just waiting for their chance to fight. When the secret door opened, and a digimon stepped into the cave, everyone looked at him. "What is the word Leomon?" one of the digimon asked.

"The digi-destined are back, and the time has come for us to help them take back the Digital World from the Dark Masters." Leomon said triumphantly. 

"Then Piximon did not die in vain." One of the digimon said.

"No, but they do need our help right now." Leomon said, "Are you with me?"

"We are with you Leomon." One of them shouted.

"To victory or death. Whichever is our destiny in this battle." Another shouted.

Leomon smiled, showing off his big teeth, "Then lets go my friends." He shouted, and in a roar of approval, all of the digimon left the cave, and headed off to battle.

******

As planned, everyone met up at the entrance to the Gates chamber. They were all pleased that three of the eight Copymon were now no longer a problem, as well as the fact that Izzy's had been successful in not only capturing Surds armor, but also Surd himself. They left Surd tied up at the top of the steps, with Jonny guarding him, and headed down to the chamber below.

When they got down there, Puppetmon and the remaining five Copymon stood ready to fight them. "I knew that something was up when those three Copymon did not report back." Puppetmon let out an evil smile, "But now, it is our turn to play." The evil digimon gestured to the Copymon to attack, and they all charged at the digi-destined.

"Ok everyone, digivolve." Tai shouted, as all the digimon began to glow.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Puppetmon is ours." Wargreymon said to the other digimon, "You guys take care of the remaining Copymon."

"You got it Wargreymon." Kabuterimon said. "Let's get them." And they all headed off to face their foes. Angemon and Angewomon teamed up, as did Jesse, who was still in the frame, and Togemon. Kabuterimon, Birdramon, and Ikkakumon all face off against the last three.

******

Jonny knew that the battle had begun, by the sounds that were echoing up from below. Suddenly, Jonny heard a rustling behind him, and looked back to see a bird type digimon walking towards Surd. "Hold it right there Birdie." Jonny said.

The digimon stopped and looked right at him, and Jonny wondered if he hadn't bitten off just a little more than he could chew. "Lord Puppetmon wishes that his Toy be released at once, and you are not going to stop me from accomplishing that." The bird thought for a moment, "And the name is not Birdie, it's Kiwimon."

Jonny swallowed hard, "Well, I don't care who you are, you are not going to free him."

"We will see about that." Kiwimon said, "_Pummel Peck_!" he shouted, as several of what looked like smaller versions of himself flew out of his mouth.

Jonny prepared himself to jump out of the way of the attack, but suddenly found himself behind a giant horse. The horse took the full force of the attack, "The reign of the Dark Masters is over Kiwimon." The horse said.

"Never Centarumon!" Kiwimon shouted.

"Yes," Came a shout from off to the side, Jonny looked over, and saw Leomon lead some other digimon out of the forest. "You picked the wrong side Kiwimon, and now you are going to pay for your mistakes, _Fist of the Beast King_!" Leomon shouted, as raised his fist and a giant lions head flew out of it, hitting Kiwimon hard and knocking him back a couple dozen feet, where his data was reconverted back to its original form. Leomon then walked up to Jonny, "Are you ok Jonny?"

"I'll be find Leomon, and thanks for the save."

"It was a pleasure." Leomon said, "Now, it is time to go to battle." He said, as he headed toward the stairs. Jonny explained that surd needed to be guard. Leomon looked at the other digimon in his group, "Centarumon, stay here, and don't let any digimon out of this chamber."

"Understood Leomon." Centarumon as Leomon and Jonny headed down the steps.

******

The battle was not going well. The Copymon proved to be more of a challenge than any of the digimon had thought they would be. Kabuterimon was thrown down to the floor hard by his double, and before he could recover, Copykabuterimon performed a body slam, causing Kabuterimon to wince in great pain. "Kabuterimon," Izzy shouted as his Crest of _Knowledge_ began to glow, "quick digivolve!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"

Megakabuterimon threw Copykabuterimon off of himself, and then turned around and bashed the copy with his horn. The copy stumbled back a few steps grabbing its head with all four arms. "_Horn Buster_!" Megakabuterimon shouted, as a blast of electricity shot out at the copy, and it disappeared in a flash of light.

******

"_Ice Wolf Claw_!" Metalgarurumon shouted as he shot out several missiles at Puppetmon. 

"Oh no you don't," Puppetmon shouted, "_Puppet Pummel_!" and several blasts of energy leapt out of his hammer, and hit all the missiles.

"_Mega Claw_!" Wargreymon shouted, as he began to spin. The twister headed right for Puppetmon, but he spotted it at the last moment, and floated out of the way. He then brought his hammer down hard on Wargreymon, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Now this is the way to play War." Puppetmon said as he began to laugh really hard.

"You won't be laughing for long Puppetmon." Came a shout from behind.

Puppetmon turned around, and saw Leomon standing off to the side. "And you are going to stop me Leomon?"

"Yes I am." Leomon stated, as Puppetmon began to laugh harder. But the laughter soon stopped, when Leomon began to glow, "Digi-destined," Leomon said in a loud voice, "I need the power that only you as the digi-destined can give to me. Use your Crests and help me."

Tai ran forward, with Matt right behind him, "Lets do it guys." Tai said as he pulled his Crest out from under his shirt, "The Crest of _Courage_!" he shouted, as he held his Crest up high.

"The Crest of _Friendship_!" Matt followed.

From the other side of the chamber, "The Crest of _Love_!" Sora said as she added her power to the others.

"The Crest of _Knowledge_!" Izzy put in.

"The Crest of _Sincerity_!" Mimi shouted from behind Togemon.

"The Crest of _Hope_!" TK put in.

"The Crest of _Light_!" Kari shouted from next to TK.

"The Crest of _Reliability_!" Joe finished.

All eight Crests shot out a beam, of energy at Leomon, who absorbed it all. When the eight beams ended, Leomon was glowing even brighter. "What is going on here?" Puppetmon asked

"What is going on here Puppetmon," Leomon said, his voice echoing in the chamber, "is that the time of the Dark Masters control of the Digital World is about to end, for now you will be the first to see the new face of this worlds defense." Leomon suddenly began to change, "Leomon digivolve to…Saberleomon!"

"Who is that Izzy?" Sora asked

"That's Saberleomon." Izzy responded as he looked at the profile, "He is a Mega digimon with a heart of gold. Evil digimon fear his _Howling Crusher_ and _Twin Fang_ attacks."

Puppetmon looked at Saberleomon, not even paying attention to the other 2 Mega digimon that were behind him. "Hey Puppetmon, forget about us?" Wargreymon asked.

"What?" Puppetmon shouted as he turned around, to late to do anything but watch his own destruction coming right at him.

"_Terra Force_!" Wargreymon shouted, as he formed a huge ball of energy above his head, and through it at Puppetmon.

"_Metal Wolf Claw_!" Metalgarurumon shouted as he shot a blast of ice and snow at Puppetmon.

Both attacks hit Puppetmon hard, but he was not finished just yet, that is until Saberleomon jumped up, "_Howling Crusher_!" he shouted, as one of his claws began to glow, and struck Puppetmon hard across his front.

"NO!" Puppetmon shouted, as he fell hard to the ground, and vanished out of sight.

******

With the defeat of Puppetmon, and the help of Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Saberleomon, the rest of the Copymon were defeated with great ease. It was now time to use the Key Cards, and send Jonny, Jesse, and Surd back to their world. All of the cards were now in place, except for the slot where the Agumon or Gomamon card went. Jonny and Jesse looked at their friends, "I guess that it is time for us to be headed home." Jonny said, "It was a great honor to fight along your side digi-destined."

"The honor was all ours Jonny." Sora said, "If it weren't for you two, we would probably still be fighting Metalseadramon."

"Don't forget Jesse," Izzy said, "if you can get word to me about that program that I gave you do so."

"I promise to do so Izzy," Jesse leaned over, and hugged Izzy.

After the good-byes were all said, Jonny and Jesse walked up to the gate, where Surd was now siting, still tied up. Tai walked up to the stone where the other eight card were now sitting, and placed the Agumon card in the last open slot. The entire chamber was lit up by the light coming out of the Gate, and everyone strained their eyes, as they watched the three figures enter into the Gate. The doors then shut, the light that filled the room, suddenly not there anymore. The digi-destined gathered the nine cards back up, and they headed off to face their next challenge in their battle with the Dark Masters.

******

"Jonny, can you hear me." Jonny opened his eyes, and looked up at the face of his father, in full Quest World form. He then let out a huge smile, and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thanks anyway."

"You have no idea dad." Jonny said as he saw Race walk over to were Jesse laid on the floor.

"Hey there Sweetheart, it's time to get up."

Jesse opened her eyes, and as Jonny had done only a moment before wrapped her arms around Races neck, almost bringing him down to the floor. Jonny suddenly remembered about Surd, "Dad, where is Surd at?"

Dr. Quest thought about the question, "He disappeared almost immediately after you all reappeared." Dr. Quest stood up, "But we can discuss that at another time, right now we had better go back to the Real World."

"Dad," Jonny said, "you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." All four figures then disappeared from Quest World and headed home.

******

Several hours later, after Jonny and Jesse had had a good meal and they had given Dr. Quest the disk from Izzy, they told the others about their time and adventures in the Digital World. When they were finished, all that Race could say was, "You two must have imagined the entire thing, because you weren't gone for more than 5 minutes."

"Actually Race," Dr. Quest spoke up, "I think that they are telling the truth about this Digital World that they went to."

"Why do you say that Dr. Quest?" Hadji asked.

"This computer program that they gave me, is the most complex program that I have ever seen in my entire life. Not even Quest World is this complicated." Dr. Quest said as he switched off the computer that he had out.

"And besides Race," Jonny spoke up, "Izzy told us that time passes differently in the Digital World.

"Yeah," Jesse continued, "that Gennai guy that appeared after we first got there said that when they went back to their world recently, they were only gone for a few days, but in the Digital World, five years had passed by."

"But it is still hard to imagine, that a world exists that is completely made up of computer data." Race said.

"But stranger things have happened Race," Hadji said, "Can you honestly say that this experience is any different from any other strange adventure that we have had."

"Well, when you put it like that Hadji," Race said, "I can hardly argue with you." 

Dr. Quest laughed, and then looked back down at the computer that he was using. "Now this is interesting." He said as he began to type something into the computer.

"What is it Dad?" Jonny asked, moving over behind his father, along with Hadji, Race, and Jesse.

They all looked over his shoulder, they saw an open window with a picture of a digimon inside of it. "I wonder what this is?" Dr. Quest asked.

Jesse smiled, "That is Izzy's Digimon Analyzer program Dr. Quest."

"Yeah Dad," Jonny said, "the digi-destined use it to tell them about the digimon that they meet up with." Jonny took a closer look at the digimon on the screen, and smiled, "That is Andromon."

"Well I will be hog-tied." Race said.

Dr. Quest thought for a moment, "Well, I guess that the two of you still have a lot of things to tell us about these digimon that you met."

Both Jonny and Jesse let out a huge smile, and they sat down on the couch, telling their fathers and their friend about the digimon, the digi-destined, and the Digital World.

******

(Narrator) "Now that both Puppetmon and Metalseadramon have been defeated, the digi-destined are half way to stopping the Dark Masters. But who will they fight next, the robotic Machindramon, or the phantom Piedmon. Find out on Digimon, Digital Monsters."


End file.
